


Reason to Live

by Dragonrose0



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonrose0/pseuds/Dragonrose0
Summary: Kim has been diagnosed with a fatal health issue. what can help? this is a redo of my first try at this so be kind but honest was inspired by "small possability" by NoDrogs, "Through blind eyes" by WerePuppy-Jake and "Tangled up in green" By Poetheather1. KiGo rated M for later chapters
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego, Ron Stoppable/Yori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

“Kim!..., Kim!..., are you ok.” The words seem to echo off the inside of my skull. My head feels like a freight train is running through (or possibly over) it, and at least one car has its breaks stuck on. “Somebody get the nurse,” the voice is insistent, almost panicky. My back is cold and wet, and I’m really not very comfortable. “Don't move her. She may be hurt” wait, I think she’s talking about me. Everything is so dark, why is it dark. Hmm, ok, either I’m suddenly blind, or my eyes are closed. Let’s start there.

Let's see…eyes. I know they should be attached to my face somewhere. I groan, Nope, that was the mouth. Let's try that again just a little higher (Wow, my thought seem to be just scattered everywhere). Ok, found them. Now what. Need to get them open (It’s an effort). Owch, the light hurts my eyes. “Ow.” It feels like someone is driving daggers into them and twisting. “Did anyone get the license of that truck?” they laugh. It is weak but relieved. They think I’m kidding. “What happened?” I struggle to sit up. With a little help, I finally get to a sitting position. The sudden change in altitude causes my head to spin, and I wish the guy with the hammer would lay off.

“We were heading back to the dorm after the Chem final, and you collapsed on the stairs.” Stacie still looks worried. My head hurts, and my Italian really isn’t that good anyway, but I think I got most of what she said.

I look around, and sure enough, I’m at the bottom of a staircase outside the science building, and my books are scattered halfway across the courtyard. Silently I take inventory of my body, something I have perfected with some speed over the years. I can identify each bounce by the ache and pain. “That’s going to leave a mark” Shaking my head in to clear it turns out to be a particularly bad idea, and getting up without help isn't going to happen anytime soon. “Someone give me a hand. We’re drawing a crowd.” Antonio, the big hunk of a guy that every girl on campus lusts after (he’s dating the men’s fútbol Center and has fantastic fashion sense) reaches down and scoops me up like I am a rag doll Heading for the infirmary. As I start to protest, he glares (it’s enough to make even an uninjured girl to swoon) at me, and the words die on my lips.

Someone opens the door for us, letting us into the air-conditioned room, instantly chilling me right through the wet clothes to the bone though it's probably not all that cold. The cramping muscles and shivers aren’t helping my injuries any, and I kinda lose track of what’s going on as everything becomes a blur.

When I come to myself again, I’m trapped unable to move, ‘don’t panic and assess the situation. Bright lights, health sighs on the walls. The infirmary’. I start to relax, “I feel like a mummy.” I mumble, becoming fully aware of my surroundings again. I am bundled up in several blankets and have an I.V. tube disappearing under them “What happened?”

The nurse looks up. “You suffered from an acute case of electrolyte imbalance. Feeling any better?” She checks me over, feeling my head, testing my temp, and flashing a light in my eyes.

I close my eyes. “So, I went in to shock.” I take a deep breath. “That’s not like me.” I stare at the lights and sigh.

“How have you been feeling lately?” the question jars me out of my reverie.

I consider the question for several moments “Well, I have been getting increasingly tired over the past few weeks, but that’s just end of term and finals. Other than that, I’ve felt fine.” Even as I say it I know, it’s not true. I have been having a hard time focusing, losing track of thoughts and conversations. Physically I’m also having problems. Just climbing the stairs to my room, tires me. Granted that it’s on the seventh floor, but still, that should be nothing for me.

“I think you might be suffering from anemia. I’ve drawn some blood and sent it to the lab. I don’t think you have done any permanent damage in your fall, you will be sore for a few days and may have a minor concussion. Now go home and get some rest. You still have two days of finals.” I groan and head for my room supported by my friends’. I still need to study for tomorrow's finals.

* * *

“Ugh, that was awful. How do you do it? You had twice the classes as the rest of us” We all laugh as Lexie complains, but truth be told the wear on me is excessive I don’t think I could handle another day like this. I put on a brave face, but this is starting to concern me allot. What happened to the globe-trotting hero? Was that really only a year ago?

“Well, it's over for the year. No more classes, no more books, no more teacher's dirty looks” they all laugh lucky for me. They understand just enough English; the rhyme really doesn’t translate well. “I need to run past the infirmary. My test results Should be back by now. See ya back at the dorm.” they wave as we split up to our separate locations

The medical building was once a church and is always foreboding even at the best of times. Many people say it's just gloomy. Me, I just try to avoid it altogether, hospitals always give me the creeps. As I enter, the nurse is helping a few students suffering from finals syndrome. She catches sight of me, “Ah, Mrs. Possible. Please, over here,” she says, guiding me into her office. “Please sit.” She pulls my chart out of a pile on her desk. “The iron in your blood is fine, but the lab found significant deterioration in your blood cells. They had no speculation as to the cause but said it looked like cells from someone in their seventh decade or so.” It took a few moments for her words to register. I sat there, stunned as she continued. “I know you are going home for the summer break. I want you to get with your doctor and have a full workup done. Maybe even bring in a specialist. I will make sure that your primary physician gets these records” She pauses, noticing my deer in the headlights look. “Will you be ok getting back to your dorm, or would you like some help?” I just waved her off and left. I wandered for some time, not really going anywhere before finally returning to my dorm room to finish packing for the trip home. I try not to think about it but fail miserably.

* * *

When my roommate brought it up, I had initially declined the invitation to the end of year dorm bash. I wasn’t a big party girl. Sure, I had tasted wine and champagne a few times, but I had avoided the bash type parties, it just wasn’t me. But I didn’t want to be alone tonight, and my roommates were going with or without me.

I do not recommend bad news and a beer bash combo, especially as a (mostly) virgin drinker. I’m nineteen, not even legal drinking age at home. In Italy, if you can reach the bar, you're old enough. I remember arriving at the Party, my first drink, and maybe my second. The rest is a blur. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed, alone (thank the gods and whatever roommate was responsible). The pain in my head was, well, for lack of a better word, astonishing. The fact that I was awakened by the scream of my alarm clock didn’t help. Getting up, I realized the shirt I was in was not mine, and my bra was missing (Not a good sign). I forced myself to get up and shower, it did make me feel a little better. After getting dressed, I left the room. My bra and shirt were folded and laid outside my door (that bra was expensive). By ten o’clock, I had made my way the Milan airport checking in for the twelve-hour flight back to Middleton and home. At least I was in first class and can sleep on the Flight (and the airline supplies aspirin).

* * *

There is a knock on the door as startling as it is precise. “Come.” The Voice from the paper-covered desk a command. The door opens, and the agent enters, Uniform showing the military precision that Global Justice would be known for if anyone actually knew of their existence. Not looking up from her work, she signals him to report.

“We have a report from our agent in Milan.” Shuffling forward, he extends a sealed envelope. “It’s marked ‘Eyes Only.’” Dr. Director looks up and points to a stack of papers at the corner of her desk. Placing the envelope on the stack, the agent nods in salute and exits returning to his duties.  
  


The moment the door closes, Dr. Director grabs the envelope and tears it open, scanning the documents enclosed, face falling. “Damn it. Why now?” She reaches over to the intercom. “Agent Du, please report to the director’s office.” In moments the spit-shined agent appears slipping silently through the office door. “Thank you, I need a priority courier dispatched to Middleton immediately.” She re-reads the Report again, then quickly prepares a package, addresses it to its recipient, and sends it on its way. Less than an hour later, the packet arrives at Middleton General Hospital onto the desk of world-renowned surgeon Dr. Ann Possible, who would find it after returning from lunch.


	2. Chapter 1 Bad news

**Chapter 1**

Kim lay trapped, strapped to the table, unable to move, the walls of her prison so close she wanted to scream. She had been in worse situations and always survived. Kim tested the restraints again and glanced around the coffin-like structure. How did we get here you ask.

* * *

Long flights are the closest thing to time travel that most of us ever experience. Get on a plane at ten am. Fly twelve hours and get off the plane at three pm, and when you sleep most of the way the transition can be a little confusing. After twelve hours (mostly sleeping) and two meals in first class, I feel almost human again (though a long hot shower would probably finish the job). The Middleton International Terminal is a madhouse. People going in every direction, it’s kinda fun to watch. I wait until most of the crowd disperses, then make my way to baggage claim. Mom is waiting for me, bags already picked off the belt. I walk into the offered hug and wince just a little when she squeezes the still healing bruises. “Come on. We have a few stops on the way home.” I look at her questioningly. “We’re going to swing by the space center to see your dad. I need to stop by my office, and I thought we could grab dinner. The boys will be out late, and the welcome home party is not until tomorrow, so I was thinking girls’ night out if you’re not too tired.

I smile at the thought. “No. I slept on the plane, so I think I am good for a while. I’ve missed you. It’s good to be home.” While we drive to the space center mom asks me about my classes and my friends. I regale her with stories of sticking my foot in my mouth with poor Italian and American attitudes. I told her about my classes and the beauty of the campus. She smiles, listens intently and asks a few follow up questions. All in all, it’s a pleasant drive.

Apparently, everyone at the space center was aware I was coming. All work has stopped, and everyone is waiting to greet me. It’s as embarrassing as the first time I came to work with dad as a kid. Looking around I realize that this is precisely the point. Even the old ‘Welcome space cadets’ banner was pulled out of storage. I just shake my head and give Dad a hug. He smiles. “Too much?” I laugh and hug him again. I love my family. The floor supervisor has allowed one hour for the party, but it lasts two and a half. Finally, mom and I escorted out the door, and everyone else is sent back to work.

The drive from the space center to the hospital is short and quiet. When we arrive, everything is hushed like the building itself was holding its breath. We walk up to Mom’s office where she invites me to sit down. She walks around her desk, takes her seat and looks at me, and I know I’m in trouble. She smiles at me, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “You didn’t tell me the one story I had hoped to hear.” She hands me a chart file with my name on it. Busted

“They sent you a copy of my file? I only got the test results yesterday. How did it get here so fast?” I didn’t want to talk to mom about this until I had seen my doctor.

My mom’s gaze never strays from my face as she seeks the answers she needs. “Tell me what happened.”

I bow my head in defeat. “About two or three months ago I started to feel unexpectedly fatigued, and it kept getting worse. I figured it was caused by the extra heavy class load I had chosen to take. I figured it was my own fault, so I just kept going, and it just kept getting worse. I got good at hiding it from my friends, none of them really knew me that well anyway. About three days ago I woke up at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Apparently, I had passed out about halfway down. The rest is in that folder. I was planning to make an appointment with Dr. Margret next week.”

“Come on into the next room, I have something to show you.” We go next door to her lab. Her work tables and equipment are just like I remember, but there is a new device in the far corner. It looks like a high-tech coffin. And this is what mom is directing me to. “Meet the scanner. A medical scanning device invented by your dad and Wade as a birthday gift to me. Now strip and get in.” she was not going to take no for an answer.

“You want me to get into that. It looks like something out of Dracula Three Thousand.” Just looking at it makes me nervous.

“I agree it looks creepy. Next time I’ll have them spruce up the looks. But for right now, I need to get a reading on what is happening in that body of yours.” I hang my head in defeat and begin to undress, taking time to fold each piece and stacking it neatly. I end up with a small pile with my panties and bra folded at the top. I lower myself into the scanner and lay down shivering against the cold metal. “OK, activating scanner. Please lay still.” Suddenly clamps lock my wrists, ankles, hips, and neck making it so I can’t move. Then the lid slowly starts to close “Sorry sweetie, I should have warned you.” Mom’s voice is coming from a small speaker near my head. “Just lay still and relax.” Right she wants me to relax, not going to happen.

Well now you know, my mother did this to me.  
  
I have no idea how long I have been in here but being strapped down in a small box has never been a good thing for me. This has too much resemblance to a number of death traps I have been in over the years. The difference is that a death trap is meant to be escaped from. This I have to be still and let it finish. As my adrenaline continues to climb it gets harder not to take action. "It’s okay, Kimmie, we’re almost done, just hold still a few more minutes," Dr. Possible's voice was gentle, "don't move too much or we'll have to start over.”  
  
Kim groaned, "No, I’d rather be caught in another one of Drakken’s death traps."  
  
"Oh come on, Kim, the scanner isn’t that bad," her mom laughed.  
  
"You’ve never been in one, they’re usually more comfortable, easier to escape and a lot more fun.” The younger Possible tried hard not to fidget, but the feeling of laying restrained in the confined space without being able to take action was beginning to take its toll.  
  
Dr. Possible, standing at the scanner’s controls, smiled sadly at the wistful sound of her daughter’s voice. “You miss it don’t you.”

“Some. I miss the feeling of accomplishment after a mission.”

"Tell you what, next time I have your dad invents a medical scanner, I'll have him install a big screen TV." Kim laughed and rolled her eyes "Okay, sweetheart, we’re done, I'll pull you out now.”  
  
The scanner’s table gradually exited the machine, unbinding Kim's body in the process.  
Kim climbs out into the air-conditioned room, shivering, her naked body shimmering with a sheen of sweat from the ordeal. "Mom, why am I so tired all the time. It seems to just be getting worse." A year ago, Kim had left for college as an athletic and energetic ball of fire. Over the last few months, her energy had steadily dropped, until now Kim felt like it was too tiring just to sit.  
  
"Give me some time to analyze this data, and we'll find out," Dr. Possible started cleaning up her files, "Have you seen Ron yet?"  
  
"No, we haven't talked much since I left.” Kim sighed, "I don't think he even knows I'm back."  
  
"Let me get the computer analysis started," Dr. Possible changed the subject, "and I'll take you to lunch."  
  


xXxX

"Get me that uplink now!!!" The woman's one eye flared with a power not many had ever seen. Most of the men in the room were in a total state panic. The one exception was the tall young man at the end of the long line of cubicles, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing.  
  
One of the computer techs looked at Agent Will Du ready to run for his life if the woman even looked his way."Don’t worry, I'll take care of it," he told the terrified man rising from his chair, "Madam Director, may I speak with you, in private?"  
  
Betty Director looked up Supprised and nodded. They excused themselves to a small unoccupied conference room. As soon as the door closed the young man wrapped his arms around the older woman from behind and pulled her close "What am I going to do if it's true?" she almost cried. Will had never heard his longtime boss, and more recently lover sound so defeated.  
  
"You will adjust, improvise, and overcome just like always." He kissed her neck softly then turned her to face him. "This is not the end, just another complication. And we will handle it" He lifted the eye patch covering her right eye socket and kissed the edge around the metal data storage and retrieval device that replaced her right eye.  
  
“Doesn’t that bother you?" she whispered, self-consciously.  
  
Will lifted her chin, looked her right in the eyes, "No, its part of who you are, and I love all of you."  
  
Betty blushed like a school girl. Will raised an eyebrow. "What?” she blurted, "I'm a little new to this." She cuddled into his arms. "What am I going to do? Most of GJ's major opponents have spent most of the last year plotting revenge on Kim. If they find out she is out of commission, we’re in for a tough time," the director sighed, “and I was going to groom her to take my place so I could retire."  
  
“You wouldn’t do well in retirement, you have to much need to do.” Will Du pulled a device out of his pocket and pressed a button.   
  
"Just where did you get a Kimunacator?" Betty's eye just about popped out of its socket as she stares at the communication device her even best techs can only guess how works.  
  
Will laughed, “I seams on one of our missions together Kim lost one. I had a chance to return and recover it Hey. Mr. Load, we need your help. Our people can’t seem to crack the encryption you made for the new scanner, and we need a file from it ASAP. Can you oblige us please?"

“You will want to wait for the system to finish crunching the numbers. That will take about an hour. Transmitting the encryption key software now. Nice to see where Kim’s missing Kimunicator went. I am sending a software update to the unit. This will upgrade its usability, but it still won’t be as nice as the newer models.” The connection was cut, and the two agents settled in to wait cuddled in each other's arms.

xXxX

The Software update will slow them down a little, but there is no time to waste. Wade immediately downloads the raw data from the scanner and feeds it into his computer network at home to compile, with all the processing power available this only takes a short time. He is not a doctor, but after reviewing the data, there is only one inescapable conclusion. Kim is dying, and it’s likely to be a slow painful death. There are times he hates being a genius, and discovering his first, and probably best friend is dying is one of those times. Crying is not dignified, but screw it at least he is alone.

XxXx

“Did you two have fun on your girls’ night out” Ann looked up from her computer as James walked into the room

“Ya it was fun, we did dinner then a sappy movie. We sat and talked until Kim started getting tired” she turned back to the data on her screen, concern on her face

“Is everything ok?” He walks up behind her and begins to rub her neck. She relaxes back into him.

“No, not really.” She indicates the screen “This is a scan I took of Kim earlier today.” She brings up a comparison scan “This is a normal girl her age. Her body is basically falling apart. The deterioration is so severe that the scanner could track it while she was on the table. Normally to see things like this you would need to have several sessions over months. If my calculations are correct, she has something less than a year. It's like the energy that allows the cells to function properly is draining away." She starts to cry. She gets up and steps into his waiting arms. “Our little girl is dying. I will start contacting specialists tomorrow, but I don’t hold a lot of hope. I have never seen or even heard of anything like this before.”

  
  
Holding his wife tightly, James whispered, “We have to tell her, she has always been better at fighting the odds when she knows the enemy,” He took a deep breath, “I'll take her to the lab tomorrow and talk to her about it.” He thought about it for a moment, “and we watch her, but don't treat her any differently. We still trust her. If anyone can beat this its Kim.”  
  


* * *

Kim leans stunned against the door frame, the reason for the trip to her parents’ room forgotten. I’m dying. I’m not ready yet. I have things I need to do, things I can not leave undone. She runs upstairs and grabs her Kimunicator and signals. Moments later a seemingly sleepy Wade answers. “Kim Do you know what time it is?”

“Sorry Wade, I need a favor, and I need it soon. I need to know Shego’s location.” Not a thought for herself even at a time like this it's all he can do to keep from grinning.

“I will get on first thing in the morning. Now get some sleep.” Wade disconnects the communication and rolls back to the lump hiding in his bed. She pulls the covers down revealing her milk chocolate skin and dark chocolate eyes and smiles. “Now Zita, where were we?” he returns to the love and comfort she offers.


	3. Chapter 2 Free Fall

**Chapter 2**

The downpour was cold for that time of year, distracting and nearly blinding in its intensity. The fight has been furious, my anger and hate growing by the moment, fueling me forward. Everything around us just a blur. “Do you know what I hate?” Shego quipped back something I didn’t even hear. “No, you.” I used the full output on the battle suit to augment my strength and lashed out at my opponent. Stunned look clear on her face, she didn't even defend herself. She flew backward, crashing into the tower causing it to collapse on top of her.

I bolt upright in bed stunned by my actions. I’m the good guy. I didn’t even check to see if she was injured. I’m supposed to be the good guy. The image that keeps haunting me, the one that I see when I close my eyes, is the unfeigned look of shock on Shego’s face. That fight didn’t end when I kicked her. It ended when I said I hated her.

Taking deep breaths to calm myself I lean back against the headboard. I hate that dream. I hate it more every time I have it, and it’s getting more common. Apparently, Yoda had it right: anger and hate are the path to the dark side. I know this will keep eating at me until I can apologize. Sometimes being the good guy is bloody inconvenient.

Finally, back in control of myself, I begin to relax, hoping for more sleep. I hear something from downstairs. It sounds like voices. I look over at the clock. Who’s up at six am on a Sunday morning? I sneak down the stairs and listen. I can identify the Tweebs talking to someone else. From the conversation, I deduce that there are two others, though I am unable to distinguish between them. I know the voices but can’t place them.

"Are you sure about this?" chime the two familiar voices in chorus sounding distinctly ill at ease.

“Last time we took Sis’s hair drier.”

"She blasted holes in our beds and closets." The two speak in tandem like her brothers often do.

“Sounds exciting, but our sister doesn’t shoot plasma.” I can hear the smile and laughter in Jim’s voice.

“And this doesn’t dry hair.” Tim’s voice is just as amused. “We just need the power cell out of it to finish the project.”

I step around the corner. “You know I still know how to hurt you.” The four boys turn to run, dropping the item of discussion. It’s my grappling hairdryer. It’s like when I’m fighting, time slows down every detail can be seen as if it is stop motion. The Grappler falls to the ground. The boys are scrambling to get away. The impact with the floor sets the device off. Its projectile is coming right at me. I can see it coming, my body refuses to react, there is not a damn thing I can do. The projectile grazed my cheek. Which exploded into pain like being hit with a baseball bat.

With the impact on my cheek time returns to normal. The explosion of pain is blinding. The next moment I bounce off the wall and land on the floor. For the second time in a week, I find myself on the ground at the base of a set of stairs trying to pry my eyes open. When I succeed, I find myself staring into six pairs of identical eyes. “Um, Wego what are you doing in my living room?”

They collapse down to just the two base units. “Getting in trouble,”

“Apparently.” If it weren’t for being raised around the Tweebs, their habit of finishing each other’s sentences would be confusing.

“I...I....I'm sorry Kim." The look on Jim’s face is what you would expect at a massive accident, the look of confused terror. “I never... You should have.... how...."

The extra effort it takes to sit up surprises me. The additional pain from the change in blood pressure not so much. I smile at him (not recommended with a gash on your cheek). I pull him in for a hug on my non-bleeding side. “I’ll be fine. I’ll have mom look at it and fix me right up.”

Breaking down to cry Jim sobs, "I thought I had killed you. The blood, the... Why didn't you dodge it? You always dodge it. You always dodge it. I... I..." I comfort him while trying not to get blood on him.

Mom and Dad come bursting into the room to see what’s going on. The look on their faces is confusing until I look around. There is blood splatter on the wall from the initial impact, a pool of blood on the floor from where I lay after I fell. I'm sure covered in blood as I am I look like an extra from a murder mystery. “It was an accident.” I nod towards the still crying Jim in my arms.

Mom catches my meaning. “Alright boys, grab something and get this cleaned up.” She turns to me “I’ll grab my bag and take a look at that. The kitchen table has the best light.” Within moments the ‘mom voice’ has everyone moving and the panic, if not forgotten, is at least controlled.

Ten minutes later, mom, has me cleaned up enough to examine my face. “You’re going to have a scar. The opening runs almost from the corner of the right eye to the corner of your mouth. It’s an impact wound, so the edges are not smooth.” She probes my cheek with her fingers, I feel nothing. Those shots are fantastic. “And I think your cheekbone may be cracked.” From the analytical tone of her voice, I know she is seeing a patient, not her daughter. I figure under the circumstances that is probably a good thing. “I have some special adhesive I use to close incisions that should help minimize the scaring.”

“You’re going to glue my face shut?” My voice sounds slurred, but then I have no control over the right side of my face at the moment.

She laughs breaking out of her reverie. “Yes. Yes, I guess I am.”

“Mom that thing barely grazed me why so much pain and damage” Kim just slumped in her seat.

“Your body is weak from your condition and not able to handle what it use to” Kim could see the pain in the older woman's eyes

“Mom.” The seriousness of my tone catches her attention. “I heard you and dad talking last night. I know.” She is quiet as she finishes her work. “How long?”

“I don’t know.” Her voice is quiet and painful to hear “Normally I would have to do several scans over a period of time to even see the difference. Yours is much faster. If I scan you again today, I should at least get a base to work with.” I groan. She laughs. “This just a comparison scan, so it should take just a short time. We can go after breakfast.” She scoots around to hold me. Jim comes to check on me I wave for him to join us in a group hug.

XxXx

“Dad what is the scanner I thought it was a CAT scan or MRI, but it’s not is it” Kim and her dad were talking lunch in the space center lunch cafeteria.

Dr. James Possible looked up “the scanner?. Oh, it’s just something Wade and a few of my research friends came up with for your mother’s birthday. It’s a full body med scanner kinda like on Star Tech only bigger. We’re working in making it smaller I hope to eventually have a pocket version.” he was glad that he had something to talk about that wasn't so depressing. When he tried to speak to her as promised, he couldn't, and she smiled. She had actually smiled when she said ‘I know I heard you and mom last night.’

“Dad I’m working on a bucket list, some of it requires travel and some of that I need to do alone” she looked him right in the eyes “will you try to stop me?”

James looked at his daughter eyes trailing down the wound on her cheek 'no parent should ever outlive their child' the quote kept running through his head. He puts his face in his hands “not if it's that important to you Kimmy cub. When will you be leaving?"

"I don't know, yet I need to do a little research and make arrangements for the trip," she smiled "I will be back I don't plan to be gone very long" the tall doctor walked around the table and hugged his little girl

“ok, but be careful. I will be always worried about you. And check in when you can.”

XxXx

“Wade it’s been nearly a week.” The session with the scanner indicated that, IF everything continued at the current rate I would continue to weaken and be dead within a year. This makes my projects a little more urgent. “There has got to be some sign of her.”

The computer genius was sitting at his new desk. He had shot up six inches this year and was starting to show some promise for the future. “None. No action on her accounts, no travel, nothing. It’s like she has dropped off the face of the Earth.” He checks his screens one more time. “I’ll keep looking. It’s the best I can do. Maybe you should ask Dr. Lipski.”

"You want me to ask Drakken" the girl was incredulous. She had forgiven Shego for the disaster on the radio tower, but Drakken was another matter. Abashed I bow my head. “Sorry Wade, it’s not you I’m mad at. I should have done this a year ago, but I wasn’t ready. Now I have to hurry, or I won’t be able to do it at all.” I look back at the screen “Thanks, Wade. Let me know if anything on Shego turns up.”

“Will do.” The call disconnects.

The knock on my door is quiet enough that I almost miss it. “Come in.” I’m expecting Jim trying to apologize again. Instead one of the Wegos (still working on telling them apart) peeks around the door. I wave him in.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” I’m sitting on my bed, so I offer him the desk chair. “Are you really looking for sis?” I just nod “Is it because she has done something wrong?”

I smile at the concerned brother. ”No, this it’s something I have done wrong, and I have to do what I can to correct it.”

“I was never supposed to tell anyone this.” I just sit there seemingly patient (it’s a facade) letting him work this out on his own. “There is a transport plane that makes a supply drop every four weeks. I don’t know the drop location, only that the next plane leaves in tonight from Middleton airport.”

“You don’t know where it lands?” It’s a struggle to keep the excitement out of my voice.

“It doesn’t. It’s an airdrop.” I nod my head already thinking what gear I will need. “One more thing. Everything is wrapped for a cold weather drop.” He pauses for a moment. “Will you bring Sis home?” He sounds dejected.

Suddenly I realize I may not be the only one that has something at stake here. “I can’t promise anything, but if I find her, I will talk to her and see what I can do. Now I need to get ready. Thank you.”

xXxX

I’m glad I thought to bundle up. There is no heat in the cargo area of this plane. We have been flying north long enough that the ground below us is permafrost “Ms. Possible we are fifteen minutes from the drop point.” I give the pilot a thumb up through the window in the cockpit door (my mike is not working). I watch as the drop master pulls on his parka and exits the cockpit and begins to check the last of the cargo. This is the third and last drop on this run and this is my stop.

“Ms. Possible.” The drop master is signaling for my attention. “Are you a qualified skydiver?” I give him the thumbs up and a nod. “Good. When the light turns green I will release the cargo, you give a five count and then follow. Got it?” I hold up five fingers and give the thumbs up.

Ten minutes later the plane begins to climb, and the light turns green. He releases the straps and watches as the pallet rolls off the end of the plane. I begin my count, remove the head set and return it to its rack, then run and do a swan dive off the end of the plane.

I love freefall. I always have. It’s the best part of Skydiving. The freedom is just amazing, but it never lasts long enough. I finish my final rotation bringing myself almost upright. Time to pop the shoot. The sudden jerk is normal, the pain is not. The darkness and inability to move is not normal either. I struggle to regain enough consciousness to control my fall. By the time I am able to grab the control handles it’s too late. I try to roll with the impact but my body is still not listening. I end up landing in a shallow creek sure at least one of my legs is broken. I am able to pull myself to the shore so that at least I won’t drown. I can feel myself blacking out. Well it seems I have failed. So much for my year.


	4. Chapter 3 The Stoppables

**Chapter 3**

“This place is still a mess.” It’s been two weeks since Graduation, and some of the buildings were still smoking. The cleanup crews were still finding pieces of the spaceship damaged in the battle.

“What did you expect, Ron? We stopped an alien invasion. It takes time to clean up a mess like that.” We were walking down what was once main street Middleton on a sunny Friday afternoon. We made it to the park, which amazingly only took minimal damage, though the ducks in the pond still look traumatized. We stopped on the little footbridge looking over the stream. “Ok, next on the to-do list. Graduate high school, check. Save the world from aliens, check. Be honored by the President and United Nations by receiving a large sum of money, check. I guess next on the list would be college. Have you heard back from anyone yet?”

“Yeah, there’s a few. A couple of culinary institutes. And of course Upperton U. You?” I looked at Ron, my best friend since we were four and my boyfriend for the last year as he watched the spastic ducks.

“I think I have decided on the University of Milan. I’m looking at majoring in applied forensics and political geography with a minor in fashion design. They have all the classes I need.” Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s also possibly far enough from Middleton that I can be incognito.” After another deep breath, “I had Wade shut down the website. I need to be Kim Possible the person, not Kim Possible the hero.” She turned and gave Ron a hug. “I am taking some summer classes, so I leave on Tuesday.”

After a long moment, Ron looked up. “Have you packed?” I just nod. “Then how about Nacos and a movie?” I nodded my agreement, happy at least that he is not mad at me. “Will you want to spend the weekend with your family?”

“Yes, but Ron I consider you family too. I expect you to be there at least for Sunday dinner, but you are welcome anytime.” I gave him a big hug. We’ve kissed a few times, but it’s a lot like kissing your brother. Though he is nice to cuddle with. “How’s your dad doing? Still having problems with all the claims?”

“No. With the space center here someone thought it would be funny to change the clause to ‘this policy shall not cover acts of gods or aliens.’ It’s made his work a lot easier, as most claims are denied.” We laugh, though I feel sorry for those that are affected by this.

* * *

Later that night Ron lay on his bed, envelope in hand. This was the worst day of his life, his best friend was leaving. The only good thing to happen was the acceptance letter that arrived while he was out.  
He pulled out the letter and reread it.

  
‘Dear Stoppable-san,

  
As admittance Secretary for the Yamanouchi University, I am proud to accept your application for admittance. School starts on the first day of September. Please contact us for travel arrangements and to schedule pickup. Orientation will begin promptly at eight am.

Your cover story will be that you have been accepted to a culinary school in Japan. You are not to discuss the truth with anyone. No exceptions!

Things you will need to bring:  
Laptop computer (WiFi capable)  
Writing supplies  
Bedding for your dorm room - futon will be supplied  
Change of clothes for travel to and from the campus  
Your Gi  
Your belt (a strong one) :)

Books and study materials will be supplied.

Hope to hear from you soon to arrange travel.  
  


Yours truly,  
  


Yori Yamanouchi  
Secretary of Admissions  
011 + 81 + 80 9850 4443  
  


P.S. Bring Hana too.’

Ron rolled over and picked up his phone, played with it a moment, then dialed the number. It was late here but it would daytime in Japan. “Yamanouchi University how I may direct your call?” The voice was in Japanese. Not even Kim knew he could speak another language. He had picked it up while he was there as an exchange student a couple years back.

“I need to speak to the Secretary of admissions please.” The voice was silent, but I could hear the exchange system while I was being transferred. “Yamanouchi Yori speaking how may I help you?”

The smile on Ron’s face at hearing her voice again was instant. “Hello, Yori. How are you?”

“Ron San! It’s good to hear from you. Do you call to accept?”

“Kind of, what’s the possibility of early admission?”

“Is everything ok? How soon and you talking?”

“Everything is fine. I can leave as soon as Wednesday.”

“Ok let me check. I can have the Yamanouchi jet on the tarmac waiting by our privet hanger, Wednesday at six am and ready to leave when you ready.”

“Ok. See ya when I get there.” Ron disconnected the phone and smiled. Maybe today wasn’t a total loss after all.

* * *

The last few days were a blur. Ron spent as much time as he could with both his family and Kim’s. Packing was stressful because he couldn’t let anyone see what was being packed (he was glad he didn’t have to pack the lotus sword). He didn’t even tell Kim he was leaving, she would already be gone, and he didn’t want to spoil the time they had together. When he asked if he could take Hana as a ‘cross-cultural experience’ his parents thought it was a great idea. They even purchased a children’s how to speak Japanese set and a set of training chopsticks (not knowing she was proficient using them for food and as weapons).

Ron saw Kim off at the airport on Tuesday morning. The rest of the day was spent with Rufus over the all you can eat naco bar. Wednesday morning, he was at the airport at five thirty ready to go (surprising, since his internal clock was set to noon) a still sleeping Hana in his arms. By six ten they were airborne. After a twelve hour flight, they landed at a private airfield in the Canto region about noon.

“Ron San!” Ron looked in the direction of the voice finding Yori next to a rugged looking four-wheel drive. “Come, we will have lunch before we go.” Finding a small patch of grass, Yori spread out a large lunch. Ron and Hana approached the car and stowed their personal gear, then joined Yori on the blanket. “She’s getting so big! Hello Hana, nice to see you again.” Hana smiled and gave Yori a hug. Yori started to cry.

Ron closed the small distance and wrapped his arms around the slender Ninja girl. “Are you ok?” Hana came up and began patting the distraught girl on the back.

Yori turned her face into Ron’s shoulder to better hide her shame “No! I have done something dishonorable. I should kill myself, but sensei forbade seppuku, and I wanted to see you both again.”

Ron pulls her tighter “What have you done that could possibly be so bad?”

She pulled away, knelt Japanese style head down, her hair covering her face in shame. Hana walked around and sat in her lap. The crying woman just wrapped her arms around the child. “Do you remember when you were here last time?”

“Yes. When we rescued the Lotus blade.”

“Correct.” The sound of her voice was almost a whisper. “That was one reason you were invited. There was another. There was a prophecy. The child of Mystical Monkey Power, the Han would save the world from the evil Yono. We needed someone of the Mystical Monkey Power to create a child. Only you and Monkey Fist had the power. Monkey Fist was not an option. You came into the school, and I watched as you lightened everyone's heart. I decided I liked you, so I volunteered to be the vessel for the Han.” She squeezed the child in question holding her close. “I wanted part of you even though I knew you would probably hate me for it.”

Ron was quiet for several moments. Yori peaked through her hair. He was smiling at her. “Ok, let me make sure I understand. Hana is your daughter.” She nodded. “Hana is a child of the Mystical Monkey Power.” She nodded again. “To get that power you needed me.” Again she nods “So my adopted sister is actually my daughter. Then why send her to be adopted by my parents?”

Yori looks up “We needed someone with the power to train her. You were still in school so to get her to you we set up your parents as guardians.”

“Ok, there is only one thing still bothering me.” He took a small breath shaking his head. “When did this all happen?”

Yori bites her lip nervously “do you remember the night I introduced you to Saki?”

Ron groaned “No, but I remember the next day.” He stopped for a moment. “Wait. I lost my virginity… we did the naughty, and I slept through it!”

Yori blushes bright red “No. You may not remember it, but you were a very active participant, you made me a very happy girl that night. Kim san is a fortunate girl.”

Ron blushes and reaches out to pull both his girls close. “No Yori, Kim and I never did… well, IT. And while I don’t remember it, you are the only one who has ever had me.” He reached down and kissed her soundly. “While I am disappointed I don’t remember, I could never be upset at the mother of my child.” He gets on his knees and bows to the ninja girl. “I am honored you chose me. I see no dishonor in your choices, only sacrifice, and honor.” Ron and Hana both wrap their arms around the crying girl.

After a time, she calms down, and they all turn to eat lunch. Rufus was asleep having already eaten his fill. “We must hurry Ron san, it is a long drive to the mountain. Then it will...”

“be our honor to walk the rest of the way” Ron groaned and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

The climb to the moutan top school was not as grueling as Ron remembered and seemed to pass quickly. Han was a ball full of energy as always ran up and down the switchback path. Upon reaching the top, they were greeted my master and what few students were still in attendance. “where is everybody?”

“After Monkey Fist destroyed the campus most of the students left, and not many are willing to be trained by us now.” Yori’s head was bowed in shame.

After a moment of thought “have you ever thought about opening up the school, well as a school for public appearance and a ninja recruiting and training in secret. You know have students studying something besides martial arts?” Sensei and Yori both just looked at him, “well like me my cover is I am studying culinary arts. Why not teach culinary arts to bring in students and watch for potential recruits.”

Sensei strokes his beard for a time then turns to Yori “I need you to contact the alumni and see what skill we can offer. You may want to appoint someone to admissions as you will be the dean of students. I will hold the title of headmaster for now.” Turning back to the school “we are going to have to work fast. It is July classes start in September.

* * *

Setting up a new school turned out to be both more difficult and more rewarding than anyone involved thought possible. A new admissions building had to be constructed through most of the other building were able to be repurposed. The Alumni turned out to be very talented and versatile. In addition to culinary arts, the school would also offer programs in international politics and business, World literature, and Resource administration and recovery.

The staff worked closely together to get everything ready, and on September first twenty-two hundred new students checked for class. Often Ron Yori and Hanna would drop off to sleep as the two adults snuggled the little girl. When school started, Ron had to move into the student housing. However, Hana refused to sleep unless both parents were There. The construction team modified a small unused dojo into a 3 bedroom house for the family. Rone tried to sleep in his own room but after a month of everybody waking up in Hanna's room after falling asleep Ron and Yori officially moved in together. As soon as the parents were living in the same room, Hanna was miraculously sleep in her own bed alone.

In the Cold Dark Days of January Sensia Past from the mortal realm. It was a somber occasion. Hana took the loss of her friend very hard. It was weeks before she laughed again.

* * *

The twelve-hour flight home is punctuated with much giggling and tickling. Over the last, almost year Yori and I started (officially) dating. We watched our daughter grow into a precocious three-year-old. With the passing of Sensei, it turns out the school and all its holdings are now owned by his adopted daughter and my soon to be wife Yori. Explaining everything to my parents may prove to be a challenge, but one I am willing to tackle I can't wait to see the look on there faces.

The plane rolls to a stop by the private hanger. I can see the blue and silver car waiting for us. As we exit the plane, I,m a little shocked to see Monique, not Felix, get out of the car. “I fly.” The words sparked a wave of panic coming as they do from my daughter. I spin just in time to catch Hana as she launches herself from the top step of the plane. She is laughing like there's not a care in the world. Maby at this moment, there's not.

"Wow is that Hana? SGSB."

  
Yuri turns to Ron with a question on her face. "Monique Speak for She's Getting So Big." He turns and picks up his daughter kissing both her and Yuri on the cheek. “So why did Felix send you.”

She shrugs “Felix is helping his mom with a project and is running behind. I was meeting him for lunch, so he tossed me the keys and asked me to pick you up.”

Ron looks a little surprised. “You were meeting him for lunch, as in you’re dating?”

She smiles. “Tonight is our halfaversery.” The smile dies on her face. “I’m surprised you didn’t call Kim to pick you up.”

“I didn’t think she would be back yet.”

“She got back a week ago.” her Face looks worried. “I think she could use her best friend right now.”

I see the concern on her face. “Tonight I have to face my parents. Tomorrow I will see Kim.”


	5. Chapter 4 Crash

**Chapter 4**

The light knock on the kitchen door startles Ann from her research. The sound is as unexpected as the guest “Ron come on in. I haven't seen you in ages.” she pulls the boy, no he is a man now, into a hug. “Where have you been? It's been ages.”

“School Mrs. P. a bon diggity culinary school. Went clear to Japan to learn cooking.” he looks so proud, Ann turns trying not to laugh. He is still goofy as ever, but now there is something else, confidence, a grace that he lacked before. “So is Kim here?”

Shaking her head still bewildered “No. She ran out of her last night like a bat outta hell wearing a parka and parachute.” digging out some of Ron’s favorite snacks she offered him a chair “it seemed pretty important.”

“I heard she wasn't feeling well. Both Mo and Wade are concerned.” he fidgets “Is it as bad as they say?” the hope and fear in his voice are almost a physical force warring with each other in his concern.

“Probably worse. Her body is failing at an alarming rate; it’s like there is not enough energy in her system to keep her running. But if anyone can beat this, it's Kim. It is serious and if we can’t find a treatment likely fatal in the not so long run.” Looking back at the table with the laptop and stacks of paper “I’m looking for something to help but not having much luck so far. I can’t even find anything about anything similar.”

“I’m sorry let me know how I can help.” The was a short pause “I have friends into eastern medicine. I’ll drop them a line and will see if they know anything.”

“It can’t hurt but I think just being her friend will be enough” Ann smiles “Now what gets you up before noon today.”

“um Mrs. P, I um need a favor” Ron Blushes “You know my parents are very religious. Well there uh, kinda freaked out that my fiancée is currently living in under the same roof as me.”

Her laugh is genuine and heartfelt and is the first one in days“Congratulations Ron. And yes we would be happy to host the future Mrs. Stoppable.”

“Thnx Mrs. P. I will bring her by this afternoon.”

* * *

Shego rolled over, wondering if it was worth it to get up. The room is cold and dark, "Just me here," she thought. "What's the point of getting up? I'll just grab another MRE. Not much of a choice there anymore, but hay they all taste the same anyway." She nearly decided to curl up where she is and forget the world, but her bladder has other ideas. Struggling out of her filthy blanket and stumbling to the bathroom she carefully avoids looking at the mirror knowing the accusations it would show.

Returning to the main room a short time later, the tall green woman looked around the open space. Except for her small corner, with its rat’s nest of a dirty blanket and the trash form her meals just tossed around, the cabin was empty. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. It’s not much, but more than I deserve," the thought heavy in her mind, she heads back to her corner

The rumble of a low flying sizeable twin-engine plane interrupts her plans again. "Has it been four weeks already?" she thought looking longingly at her little corner. "That also means it's a Wednesday, it always comes on Wednesday."

Shego, not bothering to grab anything to cover her pale naked body against the cold, steps outside to watch the drop and mark its landing so she could get it later, probably when hunger was enough to drive her to action. Something is unusual about this drop, it’s bigger than usual, the twins must have padded her order again. The week smile faded quickly unable to hold sway in the dismal outlook. As she starts to turn back toward the cabin someone follows the drop out of the plane with a perfect swan dive. At this distance nearly impossible to make out the details.

"Ok, now I'm just annoyed," real irritation sparks within her, the first real emotion she felt in months. "I’m here to be alone, where my problems won't bother anyone else. Who else would come to this hell hole anyway?" Watching as the chute opens, she is stunned to see a large pink K.P. Logo on a black canopy. "Really, Kim?" This made no sense Kim had made it clear how she felt and after the pardon. There was no reason for the little twit to be here. A closer look at the parachute shows it was entirely out of control. The body hanging beneath it completely limp and lifeless, unable to put tension on the control cords she was coming in way too fast and in BIG trouble if she survives the landing.

It couldn’t be her, this doesn't make any sense. Besides Kim is a professional class skydiver. This can’t be right. Looking up at the falling person something twits desperately inside her “Damn it.“ Rushing in and grabbing her thermals stumbling in haste to get dressed and nearly falling. Sprinting out the door and grabbing the supply sled on her way by she angels towards the clearing. Scanning the sky as she runs down the practically nonexistent path, the Shoot has already dropped beneath the tree line, and the clock is running. Rushing down the now hidden path to the drop sight tripping over the loose detritus covering the ground, feeling something inside that has been missing for some time but not taking the time to analyze it. Now is for action not thinking.

Even moving at top speed, it takes much too long to get to the clearing, cursing herself for demanding that the drop point be so far from the hidey hole, though the forty-five minutes it takes to arrive is only half the time that’s is normal, she fears it will be too late. “Damn it, Kim, if you don’t live I will kill you.”

Bursting into the clearing Shego is already using her years of casing jobs to scan the area taking note of everything, the supply pallet is almost dead center in the clearing, that’s an improvement, but there is no immediate sigh of the skydiver. Rapidly searching the edges of the field, there in the creek, the pink and black canopy collapsed in the water already caked in ice. Hurrying in that direction, she nearly trips over the unmoving body near the bank. It is Kim she is out cold but breathing, not well but she is breathing. Her clothes are frozen clear through and the color of her skin, a deep Drakken blue, suggests severe hyperthermia. Pulling Kim free from the Freezing water “Kimmy Pumpkin don't do this to me,” glad for the cold Shego examines the unnatural angle of the Younger Woman’s left leg. "that’s going to hurt, but it can wait." Shego wince knowing the pain from experience. “I never thought my nursing degree would come in handy, but today I am happy I have it.” doing a quick check of the patient before moving any further. Blood, slit on the cheek (looks like a re-injury), minor. Ribs possibly cracked, two maybe three. Left leg multiple compound fracture. No physical injuries that are life-threatening. Heart rate slow week and irregular. Respiration shallow and irregular. Body temp way too dam cold. Hypothermia is the immediate threat.

Pulling Kim onto her lap and wrapping her arms around the damaged redhead “what happened to you to put you in this condition” gently touching the younger woman’s cheek and tenderly kissing the injury(something she would have never don if the redhead had been awake). Concentrating on slowly bringing up her plasma so as not to cause more damage from the sudden heat, Shego begins to glow softly over her whole body, a skill she developed to keep herself warm without having to build a fire, now finding it a handy tool to save a life.

It took more than an hour to dry Kim’s clothes and bring her body temperature up enough above the danger point to risk travel. Shego surveyed the clearing "OK sweetie we have a ways to go" leaving the supplies for later Shego bundled up her guest (as best she could using what was available including the shredded parachute) started back to the cabin. Traveling carefully as possible and having to stop often to rewarm her passenger Shego made the return trip in just over four hours.

The sun was just setting as Shego carried the still unconscious Kim and lay her on the previously unused bed. Going to the cupboard and grabbing a blanket and returning to the bed. Kim’s body temperature was getting uncomfortably low again.

Shego quickly strips both of them to the skin and wraps the blanket around their naked bodies sharing the heat (survival 101). Waking several hours’ later Shego checks to make sure Kim is ok, she had fallen asleep with her power running making them both almost uncomfortably warm. Extracting herself from the sleeping girl Shego quickly reexamines the younger woman. Grabbing the crash kit from the closet and mentally thanking Wego for insisting that she take one she begins the process of putting Humpty back together again. First, she tends to the face cut using hospital grade super glue. Next, she takes the stethoscope and listens, heart rate erratic breathing shallow but no fluid in the lungs. Next pulling the leg straight and trying to ignore the scream Shego sets it (even with the extreme pain the younger girl never wakes). She then cleans the younger woman careful not to cause more injury. Then finally slips the inflatable cast on the leg to immobilize.

Realizing that it was nearly as cold in here as it was outside She looks around the room and really seeing it for the first time she is disgusted with herself. Not bothering to dress she quickly darts outside and retrieves fuel from the woodpile she lodes up the fireplace and ignites it with her plasma. “Ok, what next.” Her eyes fall on her corner. “ok can’t have Kim seeing that” the pale woman walks over and unceremoniously kicks the whole rat's nest, blanket trash and all, into the fire. The black greasy smoke was a testament to the state they were in. Once sure that the fire was contained she entered the bathroom and looked at her self for the first time since coming here. Shock registered on the face in the mirror she didn’t recognize it. Instead of light green, the skin was a sallow grey, the beautiful Black, green hair lay flat and lifeless on her head about the color of mold, and the eyes were shallow and haunted. All in all, she looked like hell.

“Ok, this isn’t going to work.” Going to her supplies, she pulls out soap and shampoo. Then glanced at the water heater next to the fireplace shivering in reflex realizing that it has not had time enough to heat. “this is going to be cold” It took six times washings to finally get her hair clean, and the water was icy. After she was clean, she stepped out of the shower and ignited her body glow to warm and dry herself. Concerned the now clean Shego checked Kim to find her beginning to cool already (not a good sign). She grabbed a new blanket from the linen shelf and set it to one side of the fire, then heated a pan of water with her plasma. She uncovered her patient and washed her thoroughly but gently, rubbing her vigorously to restore circulation. The girl never stirred, not even a whimper.

Grabbing the blanket, she finished warming it with her power. The redhead was quickly wrapped up and placed on the floor in front of the fire. The bed was stripped and remade, and Kim was set back on the mattress still cocooned in the quilt.

Finally Jarred out of her self-pity Shego looked around the room again. She had hated this place that's why she had come, Kim hated her, Drakken didn't need her since he went legit, and she would never again be under the thumb of that prick Hego. That left being alone with a lot of ill-gotten money, several degrees and absolutely no motivation or hope. She had come here to rethink her life and the more she thought, the more depressed she had gotten. Then Kim had come, had it really been just this morning. This thought brought her attention back to the injured girl and the fact that she had not eaten or drunk anything since at least this morning. Putting away the remains of the previous drops while taking an inventory of supplies, she found a case of boxed chicken soup "this will do” glancing out the small window into the semi-dark that was night this time of year "well the rest is going to have to wait till morning."

Cooking the soup quickly Shego used a syringe from the crash kit to feed the unconscious hero and was encouraged when Kim swallowed reflexively. She continued this until the bowl was empty then did up the dishes, unbundled Kim checking her for temperature, she was a little on the cool side again. Shego just shook her head worried “all right princess let’s get you warmed up again” banking the fire for the night and blowing out the lamp the dark-haired woman pulled the redhead to her as if both their lives depended on it(and in her mind Perhaps they did).


	6. Chapter 5 Mean While

**Chapter 5**

There was a pounding on the door, pause another pounding. The redhead looked out the window, it was still dark outside. Rolling out of bed grumbling about the time she looked over her shoulder and smiled at her sleeping companion still out like a light.

A Minuit later she opens the door wrapped a bathrobe “Betty do you know what time it is, what are you doing here?”

“Hello Ann I need some help with a problem” the cyclopean woman looked tired and downright frazzled

“Sure come in, and I’ll start some coffee” Dr. Possible turned toward the kitchen

“No need I stopped at Moon Dollar's and picked up an insulated gallon” The director of GJ placed the large bottle on the table.

Ann turned to get cups and creamer instead “what’s up that has you in such a dither this morning.”

“I need Kim Possible.”

Ann nearly dropped the cups “you know why that’s not an option.”

“Yes I know that's why I need help” she rubbed under her patch(it no longer bothered her it was just a nervous habit) and sat down

“you have a thousand agents, why do you need my daughter so much” setting down the cups and pouring the coffee

“I don't. What I need is a way to convince the bad guys that she is still an active threat and I don't have anyone close to that good”

Ann thought a moment “how about starting rumors.”

Betty grinned “how do you think I have held them off this long.”

An hour later the sun was just coming up on what looked to be a dark and dreary day, there had been no progress in the discussion. The kitchen door opened slowly trying to make no noise startling the two women in the dining room. Betty drew her sidearm as a blond head poked around the corner “Ron what are you doing here aren't you suppose to sleep until noon or something” Betty Director Growled as she snapped the safety back on and re-holstered the gun.

Ron looked wide-eyed and innocent “Uh I could come back later if this is a bad time?”

Ann just laughed “Sit down Betty. His girlfriend and their daughter are staying with us. his parents didn't want them under the same roof for some reason.”

“Fiancée!” Ron Sighed “She is my fiancée!”

“Oh, so your girlfriend and your Fiancée are staying here. That could get interesting” Ann said with a straight face and a twinkle in her eyes.

“I.. ah eep... MRS. P.!” Ron blushed red

“Uh… Daughter? did I miss something” the spy looked confused

Just then the little girl in question wandered in the room rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Ron bent down and picked her up “Morning sweety, here when you got up just like I promised” kissing the little girl on the cheek and excepted the big hug around the neck.

“Daddy, red” the little girl said patting his face

“Um isn’t that your adopted little sister” looking like she had gotten lost in the twilight zone.

“Yup and it turns out she is also my biological daughter.”

“I’m going to need a full team just to cover what happens in this blasted neighborhood” she just put her head in her hands trying to staff off an oncoming headache as she updated the neural data device that replaced the missing eye. “OK, that still leaves me with the original problem.”

Ron looks over “what’s up?”

“We need to convince the bad guys that Kim is still around and active” Betty explained helplessly.

The Sidekick thought a moment then burst into a wicked grin, He pulled the Kimunicator from his pocket waking Rufus in the process. Wade answered sleepily “whats up Ron.”

“Wade I need a full set of Kim’s mission Gear, and the site reopened” the genius was instantly awake sensing something exciting finally happening

“How soon do you need it.”

“Yesterday would be nice but now would do.”

Wade was already busy on one of his numerous keyboards “The kit will be on your doorstep in one hour, and the sight is already running” the younger kid looked up “good luck I hope you know what you doing.”

Ron smiled “Me too Wade, Me too.”

As he disconnected, the two women looked at him like he had grown a second head. ” Ronald Stoppable what are you up to” they echoed in stereo.

He just smiled innocently “Oo full name I’m busted. Wade said I had an hour, so in one hour your questions will be answered and your problems solved” then he turned and ran upstairs to greet his girl while the two women stared at each other baffled

An hour later he and Kim came downstairs both women were shocked

Ann took an involuntary step towards her daughter “Kim?!?!”

“No Possible Sama ninja are master of disguise gomenasai did not mean to startle” Yuri’s voice came out of Kim's mouth

“OK she looks convincing but how do we sell this” Betty cocked an eyebrow

Ron just shrugged “She is a competent fighter. As long as she doesn’t have to speak too much.” he shrugs “besides who else would be with the ‘dufus’ and the rodent” he ends striking a goofy pose

Rufus poked his head out of the pocked in Ron’s pants “Ya! Hu... hay!”

“Sorry, Rufus just calling it as others would see it. No offense intended” Ron patted his little friend on the head Rufus huffed

The kimunicator went off Ron grabbed it “What's the sitch.”

“You know I missed those words” wade smiled “hit on the site Hench Co goons are looting an electronic warehouse in Lowertown. Mission pack is prepped on the porch, ride in five minutes out front. time for team possible 2.0.”

“I have a bad feeling about this” Betty turned to, and horror was written on her face

Ann just smiles “you asked for a distraction. He’s giving you one. It’s what he does.”


	7. Chapter 6 Snow Gems

**Chapter 6**

She woke slowly, comfortably rested for the first time in a very long time. Her body was turned to one side spooning the girl in front of her. After a quick check on her patient, she rolled over and contemplated her predicament. There had been no change from the unconscious girl, and Shego was worried. She ran through her medical training over and over in her head trying to see what she missed. Finally shaking her head trying to clear it she attempted to change the direction of her train of thought. She had done everything she could with the equipment on hand.... equipment. Rolling out of bed quickly and double checking to make sure Kim was still warm and covered, Shego started rifling through Kim's mission pack.

Several minutes later she looked at the items on the floor in awe (how did that little redhead fit so much crap in one small pink backpack) and disappointment everything was there (there was even a portable sink)... everything except the dam blue talk box. Well, it had been worth a try, she wasn’t even sure that it would get signal here in B.F.E. Why had Kim been on her supply transport without the sidekick or her Kimunicator (Really, what kind of name was that any way) the stray thought made her smile and glance at the young hero. After cleaning up Kim's equipment and storing it back in the bag as best, she could, Shego dressed and went outside to get more wood from the stack. Something caught her attention. She stopped and listened. It was cold. Cold and quiet. Too quiet. A storm was coming, and it would be a whopper.

Shego moved quickly grabbing the wood and stoking the fire to a roaring blaze. She then fixed more of the dried soup, fed Kim carefully and hurried out the door knowing with Kim here she was going to need those supplies before the storm hit. Sore as she was from the unexpected excursions yesterday, she was not able to move at first as fast as she liked. She cursed her recent lack of exercise. By the time she reached the clearing, she had warmed her mussels, and most of the soreness was gone. From here she could see the incoming clouds and could understand why the animals had dug in to wait. Shego quickly loaded the sled not bothering to get rid of the evidence in her rush to return. The trip back would be a race against the storm, and it looked like the storm had a head start. Shego moved as quickly as her load would allow. She traveled more than an hour before she looked over her shoulder, she wasn't going to make it the storm was moving much faster than she was. She paused only once more to take down an injured northern elk nearby the trail. With her powers, it just took moments to add fresh meat to there menu.

When the storm broke there was nothing to see, it was like the world had just up and diapered wrapped in a sheet. All there was to reality was the white of the blizzard and the driving of the wind. The dark-haired thief was skilled in survival, but even she was worried that she could walk Right past the cabin and not even see it. Ignoring all her survival skills (find cover in a storm) the green phantom trudged blindly on. Focusing on senses honed to a razor's edge by her years as a thief she continued forward for what seemed much too long. She feared she was lost. “dam it Kimi can’t leave you like this” her mind screamed into the abyss.

“Don't leave me.” The Panicked voice had come out of the snow, from her left, or maybe it was just her imagination. She listened harder. There was only the wind, the voice didn't repeat itself. Shego stood there several moments undecided. Leave the path now, and she would never find it again. Stay on the trail and never know the truth. Deciding it was worth the risk to at least check it out she turned to her left dragging the sled behind her. After about twenty yards a sizeable dark form began to take shape in the white. Moments later she was surprised when her cabin appeared out of the storm, stable and inviting. She had been too far south, she would have missed entirely it if not for that quiet voice. Shego was not Known to be religious but said a small prayer of thanks to whatever power was listening, just in case.

The wind was howling like a pack of ravenous wolves. Shego opened the door by the smallest margin trying to keep the wind out, and the heat in then slipped into the house and shut the door. The fire had burned itself down until it was just embers and the house had cooled far too much for her purpose. Quickly and efficiently the fire was restocked and stoked to a heating blaze. It was healing nicely, all though it would still take a while to reheat the big room. As she turned to check on Kim she glanced around the room, it was dark in here, the storm had covered the windows making it like night even though it wasn't yet even noon. The younger girl had not so much as moved a muscle in the hours the taller woman was gone. Shego checked the vitals and temperature, she was too cold and shivering again. Stripping and Sliding under the covers the green body began to glow as the warming aura ignited again “This is beginning to become a habit, one that would be more likely to be enjoyable if you were awake.” though the younger woman had made her feelings toward Shego crystal clear and she wondered if it really would be more enjoyable.

They napped about an hour until Kimmy was nice and toasty again then Shego rose, restocked the fire, got dressed and went outside. If she hadn't known where the sled was parked, she would have never found it even though it was full to overloaded.

Hanging the elk from a nearby tree, she slaughtered it out before it could freeze through the then washed up. The supplies were brought in and stored. Then the sled was leaned against the lee side of the house so she could find if needed.

Hacking off a shoulder roast from the elk she started soup in a large kettle over the fire. She cubed the meat dumping it in the warming water with what seasonings she had. She would add barley and veggies later. This all done she figured it was early to midafternoon. Shego striped while entering the bathroom tossing the clothes in a basket set aside for the purpose. Turning on the water, the dark-haired beauty waited until steam was flowing before stepping under the water. She just let the warm, luxurious liquid roll down her body for some time before grabbing the shampoo and soap to start the cleanup process. Taking her time checking herself from head to toe, she made sure to scrub any remaining grime from her body. Then repeated the process on her hair. By the time she was finished the hot water tank had begun to cool. The now clean woman stepped out and looked herself in the full-length mirror checking herself out. She looked better then she had yesterday, but that still left a lot of room for improvement. Taking the brush and working out the knots in her hair she discovers her dark tresses reached mid-thigh, though the ends were atrocious. Deciding to fix both issues she grabbed a pair of scissors and trimmed off the ends leaving hair hanging just south of her toned and perfect ass.

It was a very long day with nothing to do and someone to care for. Kim was fed, bathed and resettled in a hearth-warmed blanket in short order, the room was warmer than Shego generally liked it, so she wasn't needed as often for bed warming duty, though she checks the redhead regularly. With nothing more, she could do she was going out of her mind with worry.

When she finally decided it was late enough to call it a night she banked the fire and slid into bed pulling Kim closer in her arms. She may as well get what cuddle time she could, when Kim awoke this would not be possible (No pun intended).

She was startled awake in what she figured was the early hours of the morning when she heard Kim muttering fitfully. The girl sounded afraid. The only intelligible words she spoke were “Eme (mumble) don't leave me.” And this was repeated several times

Shego’s heart sank who was Eme? She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Why was she getting so choked up about this? She knew that nothing would happen between little miss straight-laced and the woman the hero clearly let know she hated. However, she would still do what she could. Her princess was in pain, so she leaned over and whispered “It’s alright. I'm right here I'm not going any place.” the redhead sighed, relaxed entirely and finally, breathing evenly slipped into a healthy sleep. Shego wept

xXxX

The pain was excruciating then it was gone. No that wasn't right the blackness was not a friend, was not to be fostered. She found the pain and grabbed it with everything she had wrenching herself back. She was in the air moving very fast blinking her eyes clear she could see that the ground was way to close and still coming at her. She tried to steer for a better landing, but it was just too late. Slamming into the middle of a shallow creek she felt a new definition of pain burn up her leg. It went black again. No black was bad. A sudden mind-numbing cold snapped her back to herself where she lay in the water. She crawled to the bank of the creek she had landed in, unable to feel her body from the cold. The cold also sapped the ability to control her body any farther. She lay there her body still mostly submerged and knowing that her year to live had just been severely shortened and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Time had no meaning until the voice came. It sounded familiar, it was to be respected but not feared. She couldn't make her mind make sense of the words. Then came the green gem bringing warmth and a return of the pain. The warmth was a good thing. The pain she could do without. When the pain came, the gems vanished, and the pain faded with the cold return. This cycle happened again and again. Time meant nothing.

There was a sudden blazing pain in her leg again sending her mind reeling and screaming ‘no more,’ and then from the darkness, it came. The giant glowing emerald and with it came warmth glorious warmth she could feel it surrounding her. Comforting her. Protecting her.

After a time, the Emerald disappeared and the black returned, the black and the cold, though the cold came slower now. She was alone in the dark again, always alone in the dark, the cold kept coming, and when she was losing hope, the emerald would return bringing the warmth back.

The gem came and went. Returning when she began to lose hope warming her then going to do whatever it was that gems did in there spare time. Then the glow left and didn't come back and didn't come back. The Emerald had been gone a very long time. The little girl curled up in despair whimpering. A sudden feeling of terror engulfed the girl her emerald was not going to make it back. In a panicked scream, the girl shouted: “Don't leave me.”

An unknown time later the light did finally return for a short time then left again though the cold didn't return as strong for which the girl was grateful.

when the light returned again she wanted to grab it, and hold on to it, never let it go again. “Emerald don't leave me” the light dimmed a little like it was disappointed. then steadied and whispered “I'm right here I'm not going any place.” she was finally able to uncurl and reach for the light.

Kim yes that's who she was Kim. Kim was able to uncurl into her body. Feeling the aches in her body and the warmth around her, She hoped it meant she was still alive (death shouldn’t hurt this much). She then slept a deep and dreamless sleep.


	8. Aunty Eme

**Chapter 7**

It was warm and comfortable as her awareness slowly began to return. What a strange dream, jumping out of airplanes, talking gems, and the pain, oh the pain. Dreams weren't supposed to hurt that much. She took a deep breath there was a sharp stab of pain in her chest, okay so rib or ribs separated possibly broken. Leg hurts (badly) probably broken and hopefully splinted as she couldn't seem to move it. She was very stiff it’s as if she had not moved at all in some time. The morning once over and self-check was normal and part of her daily routine. The injuries, not so much. She took another deep breath (or as deep as she comfortable could) to clear her mind. It was then she felt the unusual pressure draped across her waist and the pleasant heat radiating from behind her. She Then realized she was not alone in this bed. Shortly followed by this was the discovery that this is not her house or dorm room. She felt her heart rate quicken and was only able to take shallow breathes from the fear and adrenalin spike. After a moment the arm moved from her waist, and the hand was run tenderly over her body giving her goosebumps. It felt intimate but not sexual more like an exam from a skilled doctor. "Well, you seem alright. I hope your warm enough at the moment princess". The familiar worried voice startled her.

"Shego?" her voice was rough and quiet with lack of use.

"Oh, you’re awake" she sounded startled and relieved (and maybe a little guilty). The green woman quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe to cover her nakedness. Kim looked under the heavy quilt verifying her own complete lack of apparel and noting the inflatable transparent cast on her leg.

Face flaming redder than her hair she tried to get the answers her brain badly needed "Um Shego why were we in bed together nude?"

Pausing in her effort to restock the dying fire Shego turned "Survival basics 101 the easiest and fastest way to transfer needed heat from one body to another is to have nothing to block it in-between" this was stated with little emotion, and a slightly hostel look Shego then returned to the fire and checked the simmering stew.

Kim was at a loss for what to do now. It was apparent that she was not wanted here but with her leg out of whack going elsewhere else was not going to be an option for quite a while. So, she watched the tall thief as she gracefully moved around the open room doing this and that(Shego liked being domestic, who knew).

Shego went about adding the barley to the stew and began prepping the veggies, deliberately not looking at the redhead in the process, she knew that Kim wanted to be with this Eme person. The taller woman didn't want to admit how much that cut her. She went about her morning rituals feeling the other girl's eyes on her watching silently. She needed to get out of the room for a bit, so she headed into the bathroom. The shower was short and to the point, just clean up and get out. Coming out of the bathroom after the lukewarm shower (the fire had not been going this morning long enough to get the water as hot as she liked) and fully dressed in a simple grey-green full body jumpsuit obviously made for comfort not style (though it still showed off her body in all the right ways). She noted Kim still on the bed fidgeting and looking very uncomfortable. "You ok Princess? I have aspirin for the pain if you need."

Kim suddenly looked embarrassed "Um, actually can I get help getting to the bathroom" now looking anywhere but at the athletic woman.

"Oh sorry." she felt stupid, of course, Kim would have to go after sleeping for so long. Shego scooped the smaller girl up the quilt, and all carried her quickly and effortlessly to the bathroom. Placing her down on the good leg next to the toilet. Shego only waited long enough to make sure the girl had her balance then turned and quickly left the room "call me when you’re done I don’t want you trying to walk in that leg." despite her somewhat caviler demeanor she listened carefully to make sure her charge was ok.

After doing her business, Kim hopped over to the mirror to get a good look at herself. The image looking back at her made her wince. Her hair was a rat’s nest. The cut on her cheek was still there, it looked like it had bled again other than that her head looked ok. She could see the dark bruises on her shoulders waist and upper legs where her jump harness had snapped tight as well as others apparently from the impact. The right leg looked relatively unharmed, a bruise or two on the thigh and one on the kneecap. The left leg that was another story, black and purple the whole length with three brighter pinpoints where the bone had nearly punctured the skin. Multiple compounds fracture no wonder it hurt so badly. Looking at herself she realized just how lucky she was, it was a wonder she was alive at all. Shego had rescued her... yet again.

The knock on the door startled Kim from her reverie "You ok in there, or did you fall in?" the voice was deliberately kept light, but Kim could hear that there was concern in the voice. Kim smiled

“Ya just cleaning up a bit.”

“No showers you could get water down the cast and cause an infection.”

Kim rolled her eyes at the door “No problem I don’t think I could stand that long anyway” She looked at herself in the mirror again and decided that the least could do was comb her hair “Shego do you have a hairbrush I could use?”

“Cabinet to the left of the sink, third shelf, and here you can use this” cracking the door open and handing a green and black flannel nightshirt though the door.

“Thanks”

rolling her eyes Shego when back to working on dinner “She looks like the poster child for the seatbelt safety foundation, and she’s worried about her hair?” going back to the kitchen area she put a towel over the bread dough and set it close enough to the fire for the first rise.

A short time later the bathroom door opened Shego turned to look. With most of the bruises covered and at least an attempt to tame that hair, the younger girl seemed almost human again instead of like an extra from a low budget zombie movie. By the set of her jaw, Shego could see she was in pain but trying to hide it. “Nice try Pumpkin” Shego just shook her head “bed or chair?”

Kim looked relieved that help was being offered “Chair, I feel like I have been in bed for a week”

“No, just over two days, but who's counting.”

Kim’s knee buckled with the shock. Shego sprinted and caught the girl before she could hit the floor “two days” she whispered. Shego just nodded then set her in the chair next to the bed. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Shego raised her eyebrow “For what?”

“Saving my sorry butt... Again”

This seemed to upset the older woman. In a quiet but angry voice “Kim why are you here” she was back cutting up vegetables and not looking at the younger girl so didn’t see the pain in Kim’s face the question brought.

Kim just sat there for a moment then quietly trying to gather her courage. “I came to apologize.”

Shocked Shego turned around; Kim had her head down and was focused on her lap. Sounding sad and dejected. “For what?” Shego was surprised.

“The little Diablo fiasco” Kim fidgets nervously

“what do you have to apologize for?”

“I hated you for what you did.”

“But I”

Kim looked up at her rival “Just let me finish please” the red hair covered her face in her hands, the tears in her voice were still plain to hear. “I hated you for what you did. You had played on my emotions. I had thought we were friends of a sort. It hurt so I lashed out at what I thought was the source of my pain. I wanted to hurt you the way you had hurt me. So, I hurt you the only way I knew how.” Shego winced at the memory

“Later once I had calmed down enough to be reasonable I began to analyze the battle as I always do. I kept coming back to one image, the look on your face right before I kicked you, the one when I said I hated you. That face has haunted me ever since. I tried to hurt you because I thought you hurt me. I realized later I hurt the wrong person. I hurt someone that just maybe I could have been friends with.”

Shego was aghast “you came all the way out here. You risked your life. Nearly killing yourself in the process to apologize to me, your enemy?”

mistaking the shock in Shego’s voice for anger Kim started crying in earnest “I’m sorry I know it’s not nearly enough but I had to at least try to make it right.”

“Kim I’m not mad, just surprised, maybe even pleased. No one has ever Really apologized to me much less done something like this!” wrapping her Arms around the crying girl hoping to comfort her “I thought you hated me. I thought we would be bitter enemies.”

Kim smiled weakly “I thought I did too. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I missed you. Sure, we fought afterward but it was never really the same after the tower, and that is my fault. I’m sorry” Shego winced again at the memory she had been in horrible shape after that fight, but the physical pain had healed. The other pain may just get a chance to recover now.

“Ok so now what do we do?” Shego ask while checking Kim’s skin. It was rapidly cooling again “besides move you over to the fire and get your quilt” she picked up the girl chair and all and depositing her neatly near the hearth and covering her with the heavy quilt.

Kim looked up hopefully “So, is it too late to be friends?”

Shego thought it through. “I don’t generally make a good friend, you know the bad guy and all. But we could give it a try I guess” Kim smiled hugely, tears still in her eyes.

After a moment’s pause, Shego hesitantly asks “Is it ok for friends to ask what is likely to be awkward Questions?” Kim looks over surprised and nods “Who is Eme.”

“I don’t know an Eme” looking confused and seeing the hidden pain in Shego’s eyes

“Last night you said Eme don’t leave me.”

Kim sat there with her brow wrinkled and thought, running Step by step through the dreams she could remember(they all seemed so real). Shego could see her concentrating taking the question seriously so gave her the time to sort it out. Looking up into the questioning green eyes. “Emerald don’t leave me. Did I say that out loud?” Shego nodded the pain from the statement not hurting any less the second time.

“There a green glowing warmth in my dream that came and went” Kim was now thinking out loud, then her eyes grew round. Her head snapped up to look at the beautiful green tinted woman across the room “Shego I think you may be Eme.”


	9. Negotiate

**Chapter 8**

“Wade they got away” Ron groaned, “we burst in ready to fight, but they were already double timing their way out a side door.”

“Then they already had gotten what they wanted” the supper hacker just shook his head “alright scan the area let’s see if we can figure out what exactly they took this time” after several minutes of scanning and comparing the scans to various inventory lists wade brightened “I got it. The only thing missing is the statue of Yono the destroyer.”

“What! No, this cannot be” it still felt strange to hear Yori’s voice come out of Kim’s mouth “the temple of the monkey lord was destroyed and buried. We were there. We saw it happen.”

“Some archeologists found and excavated it about six months ago. The artifacts have been making a tour of the world's museums” continuing to read the info off his side screen. Wade looked up puzzled “I don’t understand this. The only one I can think of that would be interested in this stuff is Monty Fiske. who would hire a group of Hench Co goons to steal a monkey artifact?”

“Wade have you seen the Statue of Yono the destroyer?” Ron was getting a terrible feeling about all of this.

“No, it’s not included in any of the info I been able to find” looking curiously at the image of Ron.

“Yono the destroyer was cursed to be a stone statue when he lost the battle to the Han. The statue they stole IS Monkey Fist.” The snarl from Ron’s lips was genuinely terrifying. “See what you can do to track that statue.”

xXxX

Her head snapped up to look at the beautiful green tinted woman across the room "Shego I think you may be Eme."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two girls until Shego’s mind finally started working again. “Come on you can do better than that.” That moment of hope twisted in on itself as she realized that Kim was Just playing her.

“No hear me out” Kim pleaded

“Why should I if you’re just going to mock me” Shego turned away

“Please hear me out. When I am done, if you still feel like I’m mocking you then do whatever you think appropriate” Kim waited. After several minutes Shego turned back around and glared at the younger woman but nodded “you said I mentioned Eme when I was out last night, correct?” Shego nodded again. “In that horrible nightmare I was stuck in there was no sense of time. It was really dark and freezing. Just as I was about to give in to that cold darkness, there was this emerald green light that appeared to warm and save me. To me, it felt like a miracle. The light would come and go at uneven intervals. When it was near, I was warmed and comforted by it. I felt safe. When it was gone, the cold and dark would come rushing back to engulf me” Kim wrapped her arms around herself and shivered at the still too fresh memory.

Warm arms glowing green arms wrapped themselves around the frightened redhead “in that case you might just be just right about that. I used my power to warm you and tried to keep your temperature stable the best I could, but I had things I had to do” Kim leaned into the warmth taking a careful cleansing breath and sighed.

"thank you, Eme. You may have saved more than my just life. You may very well have saved my sanity" Kim took another deep breath and winced from the pain "ouch."

"Careful cupcake, let's not puncture a lung." Shego smiled worriedly. Gently wrapping the girl in the quilt "I gotta finish getting dinner," she turned to finish chopping veggies. “And if you think I saved your sanity, I hate to inform you that you lost that years ago.”

Kim stuck her tung out and laughed. “You might be right there. But still, thank you” the last few words were slurred as she drifted off to sleep by the warmth of the fire.

The storm raged outside with no sign of ever letting up while a comfortable silence fell inside.

Hours later Kim began to stir and stretch “Mmm something sure smells good.”

“Well good morning Sleeping Head welcome back to the land of the living” Shego smiled as she pulled the bread out of the oven and set it to cool.

“How long was I out?” the redhead was still slurring her words with sleep

“Most of the day, it’s starting to get dark out. Not that you can tell with this storm.” Grabbing a bowl and turning to the stew pot “Are ya hungry Princess?”

“Yes, Please and…” the rest of what she was going to say was cut off by a massive yawn “Why am I so blasted tired.”

“Hmm, could it be because you were mostly dead for two days.”

the younger woman just rolled her eyes at the quote. “Na must be the overstimulating company.”

Bringing Kim her stew and a slice of honeyed bread “You know pumpkin when I get you get back on your feet again I am going to kick your cute little ass for this.”

Kim smiled sadly as she began to eat “Not going to happen in this lifetime.”

Shego looked over from where she was sitting, eating her own dinner “so you don’t think I can beat you, is that it?”

There was a long pause as Kim finished her bowl and set it down, then hugging herself “No I meant that I won’t be getting back on my feet, or at least back in fighting condition.”

Shego suddenly felt wave dread roll down her spine “What are you talking about Kim.”

Her voice little more than a whisper “Shego I’m dying.”

In anger, Shego growled, “If this is a joke I’m less than impressed.”

Kim seemed to fold in on herself “No jokes my body is rapidly failing. If things keep going as they are I likely have less than a year.”

“Dam it, Kim, why did you come! Just trying to clear the air with an old enemy so you can die with a clear conscious” Shego sounded furious, but the shock and hurt were more than she could handle just now.

“No” Kim answered softly “I was planning to come anyway. This just made it a little more urgent. I am sorry. I wanted to make things better not hurt you.”

Shego fumed she wanted severely to storm out of the room and slam the door behind her. However, there were only two doors leading out of the central room. One led to the small bathroom the other led out to the raging storm, neither option held a great deal of appeal at the moment.

"uh Shego" the fear in Kim's voice caught the dark-haired woman’s attention. looking down at herself she found that plasma flames had climbed clear to her elbows and were turning white with the heat.

Shego just stared at her hands startled, and a little scared her self.it had been a long time since she had lost control like this. Taking a deep calming breath and focusing on controlling herself. "Sorry you just took me surprise is all” the flames and her anger sputtered out.

Kim pulled her good leg up on the chair leaned her chin on it and curled up as small as she could. "I’m sorry, as soon as I can walk on my own I will get out of your hair and you will never have to see me again" Kim, the most reliable person Shego had ever known sounded very small and brittle just then. She seemed as fragile as Shego felt.

Silence fell on the room as the two women sat and contemplated the situation they were in. Kim finally fell asleep in her chair by the fire as Shego cleaned op after dinner. When she was done Shego scooped up and the smaller girl and put her to bed. Grabbing a knee-length tee shirt to sleep in and carefully sliding under the covers it wasn't long before she too was soundly asleep.

The weather outside was not any better the next morning. Shego woke to find the bed next to her empty and Kim on the floor wrapped in a light blanket shivering. She stepped over the sleeping form and went to stoke the fire shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the younger girl. She then grabbed some milk and put it on to heat for coco moo. Looking at the box, she smiled at the memory, the last time the two of them had shared the drink she had been Miss Go. She shook her head to clear the lingering reminiscence.

She needed to get things ready for her house guest. It took a few minutes to find the large object she was looking for in the large closet and toss it in a heap on the floor by the fire. She then served the drinks into large mugs and placed them on the small table moving it close enough to reach when she was ready. Finally scooping up Kim off the floor and the heavy quilt off the bed she flopped down in the overstuffed beanbag chair. Sliding Kim in next to her and covering them with both blankets. Shego ignited her warming glow and settled in to wait for the other to wake.

Shego was startled an hour later when Kim suddenly snuggled closer into her and mumbled "Mmm, Eme you came back, don't go please." looking down at the still sleeping redhead Shego saw a single tear run across her otherwise peaceful face.

"Dam it princess why do you make me care so much" The mumble was a harsh, bitter, and self-mocking sound but the smile was tender

A short time later Kim woke with a sudden start (which didn't help the ribs or leg) and tried to pull away. "Don’t" the voice was calm and gentle but insistent.

"Sorry Shego I’ll move. I don't want to be a bother to you" Kim was still struggling to roll off the chair which had formed a U shape pushing them together.

Now her voice was angry "NO you'd rather be a complete idiot and freeze to death by yourself. Pull another stunt like that one this morning, and I will tie you to the bed" Kim grinned and blushed "that's not what I meant" the anger was gone from Shego's voice replaced with mild shock

"What, no. That's not what I was thinking" now blushing even redder than her hair "though it does sound intriguing." Shego harrumphed but was smiling.

"Sor" Kim started

"Don’t. You have no reason to be sorry. I've just invested too much time and effort in keeping you alive to let your stupid pride screw it up now" pulling the smaller body back into the comforting glow.

"Eme why do you even care" Kim sounded lost and defeated

"Stop that, no pity parties allowed. I care because I respect you, I always have. I respect you as the most capable opponent I’ve ever met, as a person who has always stuck to what you believe and yes I think as a friend if you'll still have me" Shego looked Kim straight in the eyes to prove her point.

"Do you think we will always be friends?" Kim asks softly after a moment.

"I can't promise anything pumpkin. I'm a mercenary for hire. By boss decides who I can and can’t be friends with. Right now, I am between jobs. I can make my own choices. Next week we could be enemies again."

Kim quirked an eyebrow in thought. "What if I were to hired you."

Shego laughed thinking this was a joke "and what need would you have for a skilled merc?"

Shego was surprised when Kim considered the question seriously "I need a bodyguard. I have enemies and am obviously in no condition to protect myself, or those around me" she motioned to herself as proof.

'Work for Kim. The thought was intriguing. She could do worse (she had done worse) and maybe just maybe they could come up with a way to slay the dragon and save the princess' Shego's thoughts worked furiously trying to see all the possibilities. "Ok let's say I seriously consider this, how would you pay me?"

Kim smiled "you and Drakken got pardons, and you got to keep all the money that you already had. Ron and I got large tax-free grants." Then she turned serious "I know I probably can't pay you what Drakken did, but I would be willing to do my best."

Shego rolled her eyes "Blue boy still owes me a large sum of money in back wages and personal loans" she just shook her head "I can kiss that good buy.” Looking her once enemy and possibly future employer in the face. “Are you serious about this?" Kim just smiled and nodded. Shego smiled "then let's negotiate."


	10. Chapter 9 Prep time

**Chapter 9**

"Uff" Ron hit the wall hard, slid to the floor, and rolled back to his feet falling back into his fighting stance but just was not fast enough to avoid the fast-moving net. Slamming back into the wall with the force of the impact. The electric net temporarily stunning him. Shaking his head to clear it. "When did Hench Co goons become so good."

the squad leader smiled looking around at the carnage and still holding the net cannon "Well you did manage to get Most of us."

Ron quickly looked around Yuri/Kim was (hopefully) unconscious against the far wall and Rufus was stuck to what looked like a large piece of super sticky fly paper, unable to escape.

"We are from the elite squad's division of Hench Co, and while I am impressed with your courage and skill, you never really stood a chance. Now to complete my mission" he pulls out a large caliber pistol, "you get the honor of watching me kill Kim possible." he points the gun at Yuri/Kim and begins to laugh.

A periwinkle blue streak delivers a double spin kick one to the gun sending it flying the other to the head of the goon, snapping it back "RYRTD (aRe You Really That Dumb). Monologuing... Really?" spinning the blue form flicks a knife at Ron severing the anchor for the net freeing him. Now with two combatants fighting they quickly finished dispatching the last of the goon squad.

"Monique what are you doing here. And more importantly where the hell did you learn to fight like that" Ron bent down to check his love. Finding she would be ok softly kissed the unconscious girl with relief.

"So where is Kim" ignoring Ron's questions the blond man points to the girl on the floor "Ron, Kim doesn't use monkey Kung fu. Her style can only be described as Kim fu."

"Nobody has seen her for nearly three weeks" Ron just shakes his head "now are you going to answer my questions?"

"After the Australia fiasco I ask wade to hook me up with some combat training, I swore I was never going to feel that useless again. He contacted me a bit ago saying you could probably use some help, well here I am."

“Thanks, your timing was as perfect as your fashion sense. Let’s get Yuri home” Ron picked up the girl in question while Monique pealed Rufus off the sticky paper. They left the cleanup to the incoming GJ agents.

xXxX

“Done and sighed. We just need to get it filed. That was fun” Kim smiled

Shego just rolled her eyes as she turned away hiding a smile. “Only you could enjoy over two weeks of near constant contract negotiation” She had to admit it was one of the most challenging employment negotiations she had ever done. Probably the most comprehensive as well.

“what, it's like fighting without the bruises” The redhead was giddy with excitement at what she saw as a win for her side.

“I don’t know princess you came pretty close to getting bruises a number of times over the last couple of weeks” the grumble in her voice belied by the grin on her face.

“Eme, Thanks for agreeing to this. It means a lot to me” the look in the younger woman’s face reflected the seriousness of her words.

“I can’t believe I actually let you put that in the contract” laughing as she finished fixing lunch.

“What? If you get to use nicknames then so do I. It’s only fair” Kim play pouted.

“Ok ok you win this one” serving the lightly seasoned grilled cheese sandwiches and creamy tomato soup

“you really are a good cook Eme, thank you” the pale woman blushed

“After lunch, I want to look at that leg again and let it breathe the plastic cast is supposed to be a temporary fix only. If left too long it can cause sores." leaning back in her chair "and I think your scar is healing nicely."

" Eme, what would I have done without you." the serious look in her eyes unnerved Shego more than a little

"Let me see if I understand the situation correctly you wouldn't have been jumping out of a plane to find me. Nearly killing yourself in the process."

Kim huffed in mock indignation "Well it worked didn't it." Kim stretched as Shego began removing the cast "Oh that feels wonderful."

Running her hand down Kim's leg to check for any problems with healing. "The mending looks like it is proceeding nicely. You know I'm surprised you haven't popped this thing yet" her grin was devilish

"Hay no wisecracks. It's been two weeks since I've been able to shave those.” Kim was defiantly feeling picked on

"Well then, let me take care of this for you" Shego ignited her hands softly with a fantastic level of control. Then ran her plasma field down first one leg then the other eliminating the stubble.

"God that feels good." Kim sighed. Shego started to laugh "What, the message feels divine after being in that plastic thing so long, and the tingle feels amazing."

Shego grinned "Well I’ve got an idea." She then darted outside into the bright cold day returning quickly, carrying a large metal tub. Setting in in the middle of the large room she began emptying the hot water tank into it.

Kim's eye got huge "really."

"Really, really." Kim began to get up unassisted. "don't you dare you, little minx. I’ve put way too much efferent trying to put Humpty back together again for you to screw it up now." Shego quickly scooped up the younger girl and deposited her gently in the makeshift tub clothes and all.

"Ahhh, this is heavenly.” stripping off the wet, now nearly transparent nightshirt she was wearing “you know I think this tub is big enough for both of us and you wouldn’t need to wait for the water to reheat.” Shego being behind her, Kim did not see the startled look or the subsequent evil grin on the older woman’s face.

Quickly recovering from her shock, she slid out if her clothes. Sliding in behind the younger woman as Kim made room. It wasn’t until she realized that she was going to have to lean back to be comfortable that Kim went scarlet. Shego Pretended not to notice and preceded to washed Kim’s back while the girl moaned in pleasure “don’t suppose you know a good masseuse?”

“Sure, me” Shego smiled at the reaction from the redhead

“Is there anything you can’t do?” the exasperation in her voice was apparent

“Probably but I haven’t found it yet. How about you?”

“Obviously you haven’t tried my cooking yet. If it can’t be microwaved, I’m in trouble.” Shego laughed at Kim’s chagrin “it’s not funny. I only passed home ec because the teacher felt sorry for me” Kim sulked.

“Ah, pumpkin don’t worry I can cook for both of us.” Kim still pouted “fine I can fix your mood.” Shego the spent the next several minutes finding out just how ticklish Kim was.

By the time the tickle attack was done the tub was mostly empty, and the floor looked like a swimming pool “you know, if I had known just how ticklish you were I could have beaten you years ago with just a feather” Shego laughed as Kim stuck her tongue out at her but her mood was still buoyant.

“Eme do you mind if I make an observation” her tone was serious. Shego looked up as she lifted Kim out of the tub and just shook her head “you look better than you did two weeks ago. More like, yourself. Somehow not quite so fragile.”

Laying Kim in the bed and wrapping her in the blanket to stay warm. “Honestly you showing up probably saved my life” Shego’s voice was soft and serious “I had given up. I was planning to walk out into the next storm and discharge all my plasma in a single blast.”

“Doesn’t use your power to much tire you??”

“Yes, it would have rendered me unconscious with none of the reserves that usually keeps me warm.”

“My God Eme, no!” Kim reached out and pulled the still wet woman close

Shego smiled “you were on time to save the day pumpkin, same as always. Thank you”

“When did that storm start?” Kim still sounded concerned

“it started the day after I found you, and it raged hard for five days and had a steady snowfall for another three.” She just shook her head and snuggled closer to Kim “to think Four hours later it would have been dark. I would not have seen you jump and it would have been too late. We would likely both be dead” she than sprang up “enough gloomy thoughts let me have a look at you.”

While examining Kim’s healing wounds her hand would occasionally slip to one or the other ticklish spot she had recently found. Both girls were giggling by the time it was done

Shego tried to look professional (and failed miserably, a large part of that due to the fact they were both still nude) “The bruising is almost gone. The ribs appear to only have been separated, I think its healed. That means that all that’s left is the face and leg.” Leaning closer “Ok face first.” Shego looked over the results “Hm nice work, once it fades the scar won’t even be noticeable.”

“Hey, what can I say mom does good work” Kim rubbed the still slightly tender cheek “Much better thanks.”

“Ok, now for the leg” Shego hopped up and went to the storage closet

“Um, Shego what could you possibly have in the closet to help my leg?”

“This.” Turning she brandished a full leg brace.

“Why do you have a leg brace in your closet” Kim cocked an eyebrow

“I had to wear it a while back.”

Kim perked up hoping for a story “really when”

“It’s not that important” she looked up directly into the full power of the puppy dog pout. Mumbling “I hate that” louder “Remember the contract states no more than one of those a week.”

“I know, but I know so little about your past, pleeease.”

Shego looked down “well um, it awhile back seems someone kicked me into a radio tower, and my leg got tangled, and I busted it.”

“Oh, um, sorry. again” Kim wanted to cry at the pain she had caused the beautiful thief.

“Well. let’s see if it fits” Shego lay the brace along Kim’s leg and started adjusting it. “Yes, I think this will do nicely” strapping it securely into place. “Now, carefully, take a few laps around the room.

It was a little uncomfortable, but the ability to walk around was definitely worth the discomfort, and she would get used to it. She surprised the still naked Shego by throwing her arms around the taller woman in a big hug. Both blushing wildly, Kim stuttering “maybe we should get dressed now” Shego grabbed two nightshirts off the stack and tossed one to Kim.

“So do you think you can walk a ways in that” Shego ask casually.

“How far?”

“Well, it’s a five-day walk for a healthy person.”

“Can’t we wait?” Kim sounded concerned.

Shaking her head “not very long. Summer is short here if we don’t get moving soon we will be stuck here until next summer, and we need the sled for supplies. So riding is not an option.”

“When did you want to leave, and what do we need” Kim’s voice was determined

Shego smiled she had thrown down the gauntlet, and the challenge had been accepted “you practice walking. We’ll leave right after the drop in two weeks. We are going to need those supplies. And that will give you time to get used to the brace.”


	11. Chapter 10 Travle

**Chapter 10**

She woke slowly another warm body lying comfortably next to her. They both slept in the flannel nightshirts that Shego had provided since Kim had awoken. It had taken nearly a week to finally stabiles the smaller girls body temperature. In that time they had gotten used to having the comforting presence of the other there when they awoke. She would miss this when they returned to the real world. But in the meantime, while they traveled there would be only one sleeping bag for them to share. That sounded cozy. Shego smiled at the thought (keeping it to herself) while inhaling the clean sent from Kim's hair. Shego knew from experience that the teen (ok she's 19 that's still a teen) would wake the moment she moved. She was very careful not to disturb the redhead, she had a long, tough day ahead of her. (or at least that was the excuse the former thief used.)

It was about thirty minutes later that the younger girl began to stir stretching like a cat. Shego ran her hand down Kim's side careful not to touch anything inappropriate, but still enjoying the feel of the lithe, toned body through the cloth.

"So what's the plan, Eme" the voice sounded sleepy and content as she snuggled back into her 'heater' sighing

"When you’re ready to start moving I'll make breakfast while you get ready. After that well head out" she smiled at the soft groan "We'll start slow don't worry."

"Are you sure about this?" the voice was almost a whimper

The uncertainty in the response concerned Shego "what happened to the girl that can do anything?"

"She got sick and jumped out of an airplane nearly killing herself in the process" the sarcasm in her voice was a failed attempt to hide her nervousness

Shego wrapped her arms around the frightened girl. "Look you hired me to protect you. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Not even you."

"I'm silly aren't I" Kim looked over her shoulder at the older woman that made her feel safe and smiled. Shego just shrugged "Ok, thirty minutes then we get started" Shego didn’t argue as she settled in for the last few moments in the comfortable bed.

“Ok breakfast is ready” Shego turned to see Kim putting on her leg brace wearing only the black thermal unitard. The suit covered from the top of the neck to the toes and was form fitting. The sight made Shego’s heart skip a beat. She turned away quickly trying to hide her thoughts. Kim looked up flexing the leg to test the braces stability.

“That omelet is huge” Kim stood and walked slowly over to the table and sat down sighing “even after more than a week of practice, a sloth could move faster than I do. Are you sure it’s going to be ok,” the former cheerleader sounded exasperated at her perceived limitations.

Setting the steaming pile of food on the table between them “It’s the last of the perishables and yes, it will be fine. You will get faster as your strength returns. Now eat, you’re going to need it.”

Sometime later Kim leaned back. “Oh, I’m stuffed, but that was great.”

Shego laughed “don’t worry pumpkin you’ll work it and more off soon enough. Time to get ready. We need to leave.”

Half an hour later dressed in Shego’s spare arctic survival suit, Kim examined herself in the full-length mirror while Shego looked on admiringly. “You know princess you really do look good in green. When we get out, you can keep that one.”

“Have you ever thought about changing colors?” Kim asks as she tested the movability in the outfit reflexively.

Shego noticed the moves and smiled ‘good she may be more than a little head shy, but she hasn’t lost her fighting spirit.’ She looked down at her own green and black “No, not really it’s been kind of a trademark. Besides its kinda hard to find something that goes well with my unique skin tone. But maybe we could find something when we get back. Ok, Let’s go.”

They walked out into the cold, bright morning, Shego stopping only long enough to secure the door. Turning to the light trail, they both strode into the surrounding woods. As they walked, Shego kept a close eye on the injured girl but did not offer to help her and did not get upset by the snail’s pace just enjoying the quiet surrounding. In the Late afternoon, they came into the clearing.

“This is the best spot for a while. We’ll make camp here and wait for the transport to drop our supplies.” Shego looked around the area to make sure that all traces of the recent disaster were gone. Seeing a piece of the nylon shoot sticking out of the snow she moved to the opposite side of the clearing and began setting up camp “you’re going to want to stretch before you sit down or you will get real sore.”

“How far did we come today” Kim began stretching to loosen up her tired mussels

“Oh, a ways,” Shego said dismissively as she was pulling out the self-setup survival tent.

Bending backward “how long does it take you to get here” there were several pops and a sigh of relief

“Oh I can usually jog it in about two hours” she had stopped what she was doing to watch the younger woman just shaking her head.

“You’re kidding it took us most of the day” She stood straight, stretching up then bent forward pressing her body flat against her legs wrapping her arms around her knees. There were several more pops

“You know you’re more limber on a bad day then I have ever been”

Kim laughed “I’ve been doing gymnastics, and martial arts for as long as I can remember, and I started cheerleading in junior high” doing a slow back walkover

“Ok, Princess then let’s get you back in shape. Defend yourself” throwing a snowball at the redhead and hitting her right in the face. After about ten minutes of mostly failing to defend herself from the attacks, the teen was winded “we will train every night on this trip. It will help loosen you up from the days travel and get you back in to shape” she smiled “it will do us both good”

“you know, I’m going to feel this in the morning” Kim mused

“Then we stretch in the morning, Train in the evening and walk in between” Turning back to finish camp “oh, and you’re going to want to sleep in the thermal suit.”

“Why I thought it was more efficient to sleep nude to share heat” Shego looked up, was it her imagination or did miss proper sound disappointed.

“It is, but do you want to put something that close to your skin that will be ice cold in the morning?”

“Ok, I see your point” however she did look thoughtful.

About 9:00 pm they were able to hear the plane approach from the south. Kim could tell that it was the same plane she had left behind four weeks ago. As they watched the skid of supplies drift Shego started to swear. “Those useless idiots they have dropped the dam supplies in the creek again.” sure enough, as they watched the package land, it seemed to center itself right in the middle of a knee-deep section of the body of water. Shego waded out to retrieve the much-needed supplies. They would be needed to sustain them while they traveled. She worked quickly muttering dire imprecations towards those who were responsible and any of their relations, the whole time.

After the rescued supplies were repacked on to the sled and dinner was made and consumed. Kim knew she was tired and thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. “Um…Shego is that crate melting.”

Shego looked over and smiled at the others confusion “yes princess. Its made of an environment-friendly self-recycling material. By morning it should be gone.” Kim just blinked at the explanation and decided it was time to turn in.

Next morning Kim was so sore that she could hardly move even after stretching. The pace was painfully slow the unbroken snow not helping any. Making even less distance than the previous day. Shego didn’t say anything as she set up camp. Kim was exhausted, and training was kept short and to the point so that she could get some rest.

The next day Shego cut her a walking stick, which helped tremendously, Kim began to gain speed and stamina daily until they were moving at almost a reasonable pace. There last night they were able to spar for about two hours before bed. The match had been excellent but Kim could tell Shego was still holding back. Things had improved when she had received the heavy leather bracers to block with, and Shego had trained Kim in some new staff forms.

xXxX

She awoke feeling the warm skin on her back and the hand draped over her on to her breast, which she would pretend not to be aware of. The whole sleep in your under suit had lasted about two days before she had decided to go to bed using the suit for a pillow inside the insulated hood of the arctic bag. She wished she had been awake for Shego’s reaction. But when she had woken up Shego had been nude snuggled up to her back just as she was now and every night since.

Like clockwork five minutes after Kim woke Shego began to stir “good morning pumpkin how’d you sleep” she slowly moved in to a stretch as if she had not just been copping a feel.

“Morning Eme, how’d you sleep” snuggling back in the confined space as the older woman wrapped her arms around Kim’s waist.

Yawning hugely “soundly. You ready for today”

“Sure how far out are we” the aura of contentment was almost a physical presence.

“Well let’s see, by my calculations if we break camp in the next hour, we could likely have lunch out of the hover pod emergency supplies instead of our nearly non-existent supplies.”

Kim sighed “sorry I’m so slow. This would have taken you what, six days? today makes fourteen.”

“Yes and you have pushed yourself every day until at the pace we moved yesterday we could have made it in seven. That’s one hell of an improvement considering your leg still hasn’t finished healing” Shego ran her hand down the offending lim.

“Ok, ok so let’s take thirty minutes and relax then we will get up and get started”

Shego laughed “what’s with you and thirty minutes? every morning thirty minutes.”

Shego could not see the grin on Kim’s face “not every morning, I seem to recall a couple of mornings I ask for an hour”

“Oh that’s much better” the sarcasm was thick in her tone and without warning she began tickling the younger woman. This went on for some time both women laughing until

“STOP! please stop I have to pee.” still laughing Shego unzipped the sleeping bag so Kim could escape

“Then go before you make a mess.” Kim grabbed her parka stamped in to her boots and dashed out into the bright frozen morning. Gone only a few minutes she dashed back inside, kicked off her boots and parka and slid back in to the sleeping bag, snuggling her frozen back side right up to Shego. Shego screamed at the sudden ice spot on her belly and cranked up her heat to compensate.

“I still can’t believe you did that” Shego still sounded slightly miffed

“just paying you back for tickling me until I had to pee, besides we broke camp two hours ago, and I did apologise” the two women were jogging on the hard packed ice and approaching what looked like a forest of ice spires.

“Ok, looks like an hour maybe an hour and a half at our current pace and we should be able to crank up the heater, have a quick lunch and head for home”

As they entered the spire forest, the gasp of surprise from the redhead was audible. Shego just smiled. “What is this place.”

Shego looked around. This place really was beautiful. “Were in one of those strange vortex areas kind of like the Bermuda triangle. This is how it manifests” The rainbows and reflections were dazzling. In silent consent the travel was slowed to a walk to better enjoy the scenery. A short while later a clearing opened in the landscape “and were here” Shego pulled an auto lock remote from her pocked and uncloaked the hover pod, Striding forward.

Kim heard the faint click “Get Down!” tackling Shego just as the hover pod exploded sending shrapnel and razor-sharp ice debris in all directions.


	12. Chapter 11 echo

**Chapter 11**

"We have new orders. Turn to bearing eight-two degrees make depth two hundred. Helm best speed. This is priority alpha one" turning to navigation and handing over the coordinates” this is a precision op, this needs to be timed to the meter."

"Yes sir" the sailor sharply saluted

"What's our eta?" the captain returned to his chair

After a moment of calculation by hand, the chief navigator answered "twenty-two hours Seventeen minutes thirty-one seconds" his second confirmand the nav-com readings a moment later.

“let’s see how much we can shave off that. This one is about speed, not stealth.”

The captain remained standing as the sub pulled a tight high-speed turn and set off in its new direction.

xXxX

There was a ringing in her ears. What had happened? Then it all came back to her, the explosion “Eme, Eme are you ok” her voice sounded muted, but at least she could hear after another moment Kim started to get up. There was a stab of pain in her shoulder, she ignored it. Seeing Shego shake her head a little groggily Kim let out a sigh. At least she was alive anything else they could handle. Helping the taller woman to her feet, they began to survey the area. The hover pod was toast along with any possible help it might have offered. Behind them was devastation. For about thirty feet nothing stood above waist high.

“@#@$#@ %^&” (sorry does not translate) Shego fumed and stamped around the now larger clearing “that blast was planned" calming a little “if you hadn’t tackled me we would both likely be dead. Thank you” Kim was bending down examining something. “Whacha find pumpkin.”

Lifting a thin piece of corroded wire “Tripwire” testing the ends “and it’s been here a while. Eme who would be dumb enough to target you?”

The older woman Quirked an eyebrow “It’s only dumb if you fail.”

“Which they did” the redhead stood up scanning the area.

“Not yet they haven’t” Shego’s hands began to glow “we have no supplies, and the nearest village is four hundred miles in the wrong direction.”

Kim shivered as she turned to the sled to inventory what they had left “It gets better Eme. The tent is shredded, we ate the last food this morning, and the sleeping bag is badly damaged. Other than that were in great shape.”

Shego turned to glare at the younger girl but stopped “My god Kim are you ok.”

Kim looked up startled “ya why.”

“Your coat looks like it’s been in a blender and I think you’re bleeding.” She approached Kim “let me take a look.”

The wounds despite how they looked were merely superficial. The coat looked like it had been through a wood chipper. The only thing to have survived the hover pod was a small tool kit containing a Leatherman’s tool, a collapsible magnetic tool retriever, a roll of duct tape, and a small ball of twine. The way out was blocked with shattered debris, and the ground around the edge was littered with razor-sharp shards of ice and metal.

The clearing itself other than having a large scorch mark from the blast was intact and relatively clean of obstruction. Shego sat and sulked while Kim was fiddling with the few things they had left. “Shego, how far out on the ice are we” she sounded thoughtful.

Shego could hear the hope in Kim’s voice “About seventy-five miles why.”

She didn’t answer the question “can you use your power to form some of the shrapnel into a hook and lure.”

“Probably, But why” she was confused

“Well, I see it this way. If we burn the sled, we should have a nice fire. The collapsible rod and twine could be modified and used as a fishing pole. You would need to use your plasma to drill a hole through the ice to the water, and one of us can fish while the other uses the duct tape and what’s left of my coat to patch the sleeping bag” she took a big breath “what do you think.”

“I thought I was the one with the survival training” she just shook her head and smiled “ok get started on the pole. I’ll start on the bait.”

“Oh, and one more thing. You should eat your fill first” the redhead did not look over knowing what the reaction would be. Instead, she focused on modifying the rod.

“Like Hell, I will. You and your selflessness are not going to starve yourself” your green flashed in her eyes.

“Look, this has nothing to do with selflessness. In fact, this is very selfish” Kim turned and looked straight in those burning eyes “it’s simple survival as long as you have the energy you can keep us warm, even cook if necessary. We stay alive.” She went back to her work “As long as I get enough to survive that’s all I can do for us for now.”

“Then I guess I will just have to catch enough that doesn’t become an issue” Shego growled and got to work with a ferocious determination.

Later Shego snuggled up tighter to the firm body in front of her. She was finding it more difficult to maintain an even heat without the insolation of tent. Kim had spent most of the afternoon in the sleeping bag patching it with the tape and scraps from the ruined coat. Without a jacket and damaged thermals, it was about all she could do in this frozen wasteland. They burned about two-thirds of the sled’s wood leaving the rest for breakfast. Food was not a problem. The fishing turned out to be better than either of them dreamed possible and they both groaned from the huge Fish dinner. They would have to stay here until they figured a way out of the area that didn’t leave them both bloody. There were other problems to solve as well. Once they hit the mainland, they would be unable to fish and therefore have no way to feed themselves. Between them, they only had one decent set of thermal gear and would not be able to travel without it. Shego sighed well those were troubles for tomorrow.

Sensing the tension in her ‘heater,’ the redhead Took the hand resting on her waist, lacing her fingers through them and squeezed softly “We’ll be ok Eme, between the two of us we can do anything” Shego just sighed and cuddled closer the young woman to sleep.

xXxX

“Sir two bogies are closing in on our target zone and not worried about being heard” the sonar op looked concerned.

“Can you give me a distance?”

“No sir not without giving away our location. I can say with certainty they are on the other side of the target zone.”

Turning to a different station “What’s the current reactor output?”

“Steady at one hundred percent’ sir.”

“Hm, Dolphin assuming normal equipment and training, how long before they pick us up” the captain looked at the young woman at the sonar station. He had laughed at the idea on a woman on a long-term sub run just knowing it was going to be trouble. The trouble ended the first time one of the guys ended up in the infirmary icing his balls. To this day the man swears he fell. The captain smiled at the memory.

“Two to three hours, sir. I will know as we get closer.”

“Are we going to beat them?”

She listened for a moment “I don’t know Sir. But if I had to guess though I would say no.”

The captain sat silent looking grim. “We're going to have to risk it. Give me one hundred and twenty-five percent and put the extra power to the screw.” There was silence as the captain's orders were carried out.

XxXx

“I’m exhausted if we’re going to survive here were going to need some sort of shelter” the circles under Shego’s eyes looked like someone had punched her.

“I’m sorry Eme, tell you what since I can’t cook you get breakfast. After we eat give me the snowsuit and try to get some sleep. I will see what I can find to build with” she snuggled back against her ‘heater.’

“You’re really going to make me get up?” there was a slightly defeated tone in her tired voice.

“Look, I’ll cook if you want me to” Kim looked over her shoulder

“No, no that’s ok I would rather freeze to death than die of food poisoning” Kim playfully smacked her on the hip Shego laughed as she got up.

"Um, Shego why are you wearing my thermals?"

”If you’re going to be up and around today, you get the good thermals” she continued to dress “I’m a little better equipped to handle the air-conditioned thermals.”

Kim blushed as she watches Shego walk off in what for all intent and purpose her underwear then blushed deeper when she realized that the opposite would also soon be true.

Shego was deciding that the swap may not have been a good idea, it was the best idea from the practical view, but the unitard still smelled like princess, and that was not a good thing when she was trying to concentrate on other things.

Breakfast was quickly caught, cooked and eaten then the girls changed places. Shego snoozed lightly still keeping tabs on the younger woman while she poked around carefully in the ice shards looking for a way to make some sort of shelter. Briefly waking to check on her new employer she blinked agents the brightness, "Um, Kim where is your brace."

Kim grinned sheepishly, "Well the metal parts of it are in the fishing pole. the rest is now part of the sleeping bag."

Rolling her eyes, Shego sounds exasperated. "If after all the work to put Humpty back to get her again if she goes and breaks her leg again. I'm going to strangle her" shaking her head. "you do know your leg is only partly healed?"

"Don’t worry, I'm being careful" Kim smiled sticking her tong out.

"Do that in this weather it could freeze." Smiling as she snuggled back down into the redhead's soothing sent and drifted off to sleep. Her last thought was 'Without the exertion of travel to tire us out this could be a problem.'

XxXx

"Fifteen minutes to target" the nav officer was studying his map single-minded intensity and holding a timer in one hand.

Dolphin looked up, "sir the bogies will defiantly get there first."

The captain looked thoughtfully for a moment "any sign they have spotted us?"

The sonar officer looked at her screen "either they don't know we're here, or don't care."

"I was always taught that when you approach someone’s home its polite to knock. Dolphin would you do the honors." he then flipped on the com "all hands battle stations."

Dolphin grinned "gladly" pushing the button on her console. The first ping echoed through the water like a shock wave. The pining continued about every five seconds, they counted forty-eight pings. “Sir, Small object in the water moving fast on vector three twenty, active targeting sonar."

“Pop a screamer and get me a shooting solution now” the captain took his seat studying the various readouts “the game is afoot.”

The gunnery officer turned “Sir I’ve had a firing solution for fifteen minutes forward torpedo tubes are loaded, flooded and were opened when you called alert.”

“Very good, hold” the captain watched his threat board then he watched for something no one else could see. “fire one and two, and reload.”

Dolphin turned “incoming torpedo missed but is still searching” the captain nodded “I have identified the enemy craft. They are a small three-man craft with external torpedo hardpoints. Four to a vessel. The torpedoes are small fast and could likely cripple us with a direct hit.” listening to the equipment “torpedo one has missed. Torpedo two impacts in twenty seconds.”

“Brace for shockwave” the captain was still calm. The shockwave was massive. Apparently, the torpedo had detonated the enemy's fuel and the remaining three torpedoes. “Report”

“Sir the other sub seems to be coming around for better shot” the young sonar tech had her eyes closed in concentration.

“Stay on course and keep an ear on those bastards” there was tense silence for several minutes

“Mark” the navigator clicked his stopwatch

“Sir! Torpedoes in the water he’s fired them all” the two voiced were simultaneous

The captain took a breath and calmly and slowly spoke “full stop. Pop the screamers. Fire all forwards torpedoes. Emergency blows the tanks and brace for impact.”

XxXx

Kim wasn’t having much luck in finding supplies for a shelter, there were a few of the larger spires could be used as logs, but anything else would have to be cut. The ice wasn’t thick enough to burn an ice cave, and there wasn’t much else to look at. She glanced over at Shego sleeping quietly and smiled and then sobered. She was alive because this friend who was an enemy cared enough to save her, the tear froze to her cheek. There was so little time she was dying, and now she found a friend who understood her. She had to find a way to save her friend.

Shego’s eyes snapped open the look in them was so intense that it startled Kim. Something was wrong, Shego was in battle mode. Kim cocked her eyebrow questioningly to the older woman, going into mission mode herself. Then she felt it the very slight rhythmic vibration of the ice. Shego slowly rolled to her feet bringing up her plasma to keep her warm.

“any idea what it is?” Kim whispered. Shego just shook her head. Walking to her staff, Kim used her foot to flip it into her hands and began stretching while scanning the area. After a few minutes, the ice bucked almost knocking the two women off their feet. Then it was quiet except for the pulsing rhythm of the ice. The two of them were now standing back to back looking for the danger they both knew was coming but from where? The ice bucked harder this time then all was quiet, pin-drop quiet, that lasted about ninety seconds when an ear-splitting crash and a blizzard of ice shattered the silence.

When the ice settled enough to see there. It was not a hundred yards from where they stood, the tower of a Russian Typhoon class nuclear submarine with American markings. There were a few moments of silence when the hatch clanged open revealing a young woman“ Ms. Possible Ms. Go we heard you might just be in need of a ride.”


	13. Chapter 12 TMI?

Chapter 12

They stood stunned for several moments. Why was a defunct Soviet sub flying US colors, in the deep arctic, offering them a ride? They turned to each other only then realizing, they had Transport out of here. They began to make there way over the shattered ice scape to the metal miracle standing before them. By the time they reached the edge of the ship several members of the crew, were waiting to help them, board. Kim smiled as she allowed herself to be lifted across the gap “who’s the captain?” she asks the seaman. 

“Captain Knots. Ms. Possible he is waiting to greet you in ops” Kim smiled and acknowledged the request. The two women were hustled aboard, and the hatch was sealed.

“Captain, we have half a dozen bogies at extreme range and closing.” Dolphin sat at her station eyes closed listening carefully to the sonar readings.

“Kim, Ms. Go welcome aboard the SSN forty-two and a half. I'll be with you in just a moment.” Turning to his crew “helm take us straight down in till we clear the ice. Engine room how are the reactors looking.”

The voice in the intercom sounded a little distorted. “there running a little on the warm side. I can give you one hundred percent. I wouldn’t push the limits again until they have a chance to cool, and that’s going to take a while.”

“Understood. Do what you can” The captain looked tired as he ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair. “helm take us to max depth. make best speed back to the fleet” Finally turning to dolphin “have they spotted us.”

“No, sir. I think they're headed for the location of the explosions.” 

“Then let’s not be here when they arrive” turning to the two new passengers “Now ladies its three days to the fleet. Let’s see about settling you both for the trip.” 

After exiting the command center, Kim turned and hugged the captain “Buster Knots, Captain? They really must have been desperate” she looked up fondly at the older man.

Well, it seems that someone told the brass that you and I were responsible for making the salvage operation a success. After some debate, they figured it was probably best not to give the seat to someone that was not even old enough to drive. Welcome aboard the USS Possibility” They both laughed. Sego just groaned.

“Captain, I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine.” Turning both of their attention to the taller woman “This is Shego.”

Shego, finally able to get a good look at the man’s face, facepalmed “Well crap. Hello Buster”

He smiled “Hello Sheila, its been a while” Kim looked between them confused. The captain smiled and gestured around him “what do you think of that salvaged old rust bucket now?”

Kim looks back and forth between the two of them “did I miss something?”

“The beautiful Ms. Heartsgo and I dated for a while not long after the sub was recovered.” He grinned at the memory. “she stole my heart, and several of the recovered missiles and their launch codes. How did your employer like his gift” Kim looked horrified at the thought of Drakken with nuclear missiles?

Shego starts laughing at the memory. “Dr. D. planning to hold the world hostage until he was made ruler. He was so mad when he test fired one his ultimate weapons only to find out the warheads had been replaced with fireworks.” They all started to laugh.

Stopping in the middle of a corridor, the captain indicated a door. “ladies, the showers. Take as long as you need. I will have clean clothes brought to you. I will see you in my ready room at your leisure.”

xXxX

Kim sat alone in the captain’s ready room thinking about the briefing. The captain had received orders to rendezvous with the two women. He had no idea who called in their location, or who the other crafts had been (they had lost their pursuers). She was thankful for the rescue, she was clean warm and in a clean work suit. It was a little big on her, but it was clean. Something was going on, she could feel it. She didn’t have the pieces of the puzzle, no pattern emerged. She needed to contact wade but the sub's orders were radio silence, and it would be Three days before they reached the fleet. 

The knock on the door startled her “may I come in” the voice was soft.

She looked up and found the worried green eyes of Shego peaking around the door “Sure Shego come in have a seat. I could use the company.”

“You ok princess” she reached out to the younger girl and tilted her head up, so Kim had to look at her.

“Ya, sure. I’m stuck on a rebuilt Russian sub, crewed by Americans. Their only job is to play hide and seek with their own fleet. She took a breath, and her levity crumbled. “Shego” there was a small tremor in her voice “Are we still friends.”

“What kind of question is that?” the surprise (and maybe a little hurt) was evident in her reaction

The redhead shook her head free and looked down at the hands in her lap “well, for the last few weeks we were friends because we had to be. We were all there was.”

“Ok pumpkin two things” Shego had cut her off sounding angry “one, I don’t make friends because I have too (or, usually at all). Two, I don’t dump my friends unless my boss orders me to, and even then I give them a fighting chance.” Kim looked up meeting Shego’s eyes. They each could see the green of their eyes reflected in the others. Calmer now Shego smiled “and I don’t think that last part is going to be a problem” Kim looked away and refused to look at her “look kid I like the thought of us being friends and I am willing to try if, you’re willing to do the same.”

Kim looked up and smiled weakly “sorry I was just worried what would happen when we got back to civilization, and we didn’t have to rely on each other”

"Actually Kim I’ve considered you a friend for some time. It was devastating when I realized you hated me" Shego’s was very quiet The pain of the memory reflected on her face

"I did too. I hated you with an unholy passion" Kim was just as quiet

"What changed?" there was obvious interest in the woman’s voice

Kim thought for a moment. "I think deep down I always knew you wouldn't do that to me, you had too much class for something like that. But it took leaving and being away to have time to clear my mind and really think it through. I'm sorry Shego, I was an ass."

"well at least it's a cute ass" there was a short pause as her mind caught up with her mouth then both girls went bright red. Shego covered her mouth. "um, did I say that out loud?" that got Kim laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair. When they recovered, they found Dolphin standing in the hatch grinning at them like they were lunatics. Both girls went even redder.

"Come on you two you will be bunking in my quarters" as they moved down the corridor Shego openly admired the way tall blond woman walked. Kim noted the attention, and she learned something about Shego she had never consciously considered before. Shego liked girls. With that realization, Kim went entirely crimson. The thoughts of the last few weeks taking on new significates. Still flaming so red that you couldn’t tell where her hair ended and the blush began Kim trailed behind the other two women into the cabin. Taking a deep, calming breath and trying to get control of herself as she looked around, making sure that she was relatively calm before turning to face them.

"Four bunks and it's only you?" Shego caught the slight edge in Kim’s voice.

"Well, the old beast sleeps a hundred and fifty. There only a hundred and twenty-five, well twenty-seven on board. Being the only female on a sub does have some advantages." she just shrugged.

"What about the shower and john?" Shego always the pragmatist asked.

"Six to six thirty the showers are girls only. The John you take your chances, there are doors on the stalls for privacy, but you may catch an eyeful at the urinals. Walk in pretend no one is there, lock the door on the stall. It works." She just smiled at the expression on the other two women’s faces “well I need to get back to work. See ya after my shift” winking one of her startlingly blue eyes at them. She then quickly left the room.

“You ok Kim?” Shego’s voice was filled with amused concern.

“Um, Ya why” still not able to meet Shego’s eyes

"You’re blushing clear to the end of your hair" which made the redhead blush even brighter "wow I've never seen you blush so deep, and I don't even know what I've done. Do tell please, the suspense is killing me and don’t say it’s the bathroom sitch you were blushing before that came up."

"Well....um.....uh" Kim sputtered

"Oh this is just too precious" Shego was roaring with laughter.

"Glad you find me so amusing" Kim grumbled regaining some of her composure with the pique.

Shego was trying hard to catch her breath "I'm sorry Kim when I turned around to find you blushing it was just too much, and I still don't know what caused it"

Kim chewed on her lower lip "I saw you checking dolphin out and..."

The humor drained from her already pale face "And you just figured out I'm bi" Shego’s smile was forced now, and there was a bitter, self-mocking edge to her voice

"Well ya then I thought about sleeping arrangements, which made me think about the last couple of weeks and"

"Kim, you’re rambling" Shego’s smile had vanished

"Sorry, I do that" taking a deep breath "well it took me by surprise, that's all."

Shego looks away "look, we haven't filed the contract yet. You can cancel it if you like. No penalty"

The color drained from Kim's face until it almost matches the older woman’s "why would I do that?"

"I'm not normal. I'm a deviant" her voice was bitter and resentful.

Kim walked up to Shego and threw her arms around the older woman surprising her. "Eme you caught me by surprise that's all. I don't care if you’re straight, bi, gay or metro. It doesn't matter to me. If I were worried about being seen with someone that's considered a deviant, which by the way I don't consider you to be, I would have dumped Ron as a friend years ago. Please, don’t tell him I said that." Shego just broke down and cried "wow I think the only other time I really saw you cry was as Ms. Go" wrapping her arms tighter Kim led them to the bunk and sat them down and let the raven-haired beauty cry herself out.

Kim wasn't sure how much time had passed when the tears finally ran dry. Kim just continued to hold Shego noting how wet the ship suit's shoulder had gotten. Shego took a deep breath "sorry about that, it's just that nobody has ever accepted me as I am. I have never really had a friend before. Even before the..... Accident, I never really fit in. Well, after well it just gave everyone a reason to shun me that they could see" she waved her hand at her skin.

Kim just hugged tighter and smiled "I don't see anything wrong. I think your beautiful and will fight anyone that says otherwise." she then got very serious and tilted Shego’s head up so that their eyes could meet "look, if you ever just want to talk I'm here, I promise. I will listen, no judgments or depreciation."

"Do you really want to hear my story" she cocked her eyebrow in question but could see the intense curiosity in the younger woman's eyes "it's not a pretty story."

Kim smiled "I will listen if you want to talk but won't pry if you don't."

If this had a chance of working Shego would have to come clean. She took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into Kim's embrace "I was born.........."


End file.
